Mistakes I've made
by joeypotter85
Summary: This is an A/U version of how J/H got together. I don't wanna reveal too much, read if your curious :
1. Hurt and Alone

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #1**_

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

" **are you ok?", I ask when I notice her once again sitting by herself sipping at a beer. This is the second time this week I've seen this girl in here. I know for a fact she's not old enough to drink. What is she doing in here all alone? Doesn't she know a more is no place for someone like her?**

" **what?", she mutters distractedly in response before glancing up at me startled. It doesn't take a genius to figure out this girl has been crying. There are tears practically streaming down her face. I hate seeing others upset, especially girls. I'll bet anything that she's crying over a guy, what else would be new? Its none of my business but I hate seeing her like this. The last thing I want is some jerk to come along and try to take advantage of her.**

" **I asked if you were ok.", I clarify once more before hesitantly taking a seat beside her. What the hell am I even doing? She didn't invite me to sit with her. I should just go while I still have a chance, save myself from embarrassment . Not everyone wants to talk about whatever is bothering them, whose to say she does? She'll probably just tell me to leave her alone? Why did I bother to ask what was the matter? Oh thats right because I'm an idiot.**

" **oh...I'm fine.", she lies meekly before staring down at her hands quietly. Your fine? Please who do you think your talking to? Your in a bar drinking beer sobbing to yourself. Your not fine. Clearly your upset about something. My question is, what?**

**Wiping my thumb against her tear stained cheek, I arch an eyebrow," you always cry when nothing is wrong?"**

**Rubbing at her eyes with her shirt sleeve, I watch as she takes a sip from her beer," why do you care?"**

" **forget I asked.", I grumble mostly to myself as I turn to walk away. See? I knew that was going to happen. Why did I even bother to show concern? Obviously she doesn't want me or anyone else to give a damn about whats bothering her. Next time I'll know not to bother giving a damn when I see someone upset and alone at least.**

" **no, wait. Stay, I'm sorry...I'm Jackie.", she calls after me before touching her hand lightly to my shoulder. It doesn't take long before I recognize her. Damn, never thought I'd be talking to Jackie Burkhart. I knew she somehow looked familiar, she's dating that jerk Michael Kelso if I remember correctly. I would be surprised if she caught him cheating on her, he's known for doing that.**

" **I know who you are. Kind of hard not to, you're a cheer leader. ….I'm Hyde.", I point out as I hesitantly introduce myself. Unsure what else to say I decide its best not to say anything at all. Last thing I want is a half drank beer tossed in my face. Why would Jackie come to a dark smelly bar? She's a cheer leader I'd have figured this wasn't her kind of hangout. Guess I was wrong about her, wonder what else I might be wrong about. She hasn't told me to get lost yet, that has to be a good sign. Maybe that means she finally wants to talk and tell me whats wrong. …...**

_**Author's note: that was the first chapter. Its short I know, sorry but I'm a little tired. Enjoy and please leave a review, thanks :) **_


	2. Whats wrong? Don't leave

_**Author's note: that was the first chapter. Its short I know, sorry but I'm a little tired. Enjoy and please leave a review, thanks :) **_

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #2**_

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

**Peeling at the label on my beer bottle, I stare blankly at my hands," no, I was a cheer leader. I quit the squad...wait, your name is Hyde?"**

**Laughing at the confused look on my face, Hyde orders two more beers," Hyde is my last name, my first name is Steven. How come you quit cheer leading?"**

" **kind of hard to have pep when your boyfriend is always cheating on you.", I confess with a growing frown. Well, ex boyfriend anyway. I'm done with Michael. All he's done is break my heart time after time, I'm tired of it. I broke up with Michael today and I'm not taking him back this time. Not anymore, I'd rather be single than heart broken.**

" **aren't you dating that Kelso guy?", questions Hyde after finishing his second beer. Ugh, why did he have to bring him up? The last thing I want to do is talk to some guy I don't even know about how much of a jerk Michael is and how much he has hurt me. I finally stopped crying over him and really don't want to start again. I'm over shedding tears because of that prick.**

" **I was, not anymore. I broke up with Michael this afternoon after I caught him making out with some slut in the back of his van.", I admit as I bite down hard on my bottom lip. So much for not crying over him again. God, what is wrong with me? I should not be this upset over that asshole. I knew this day was coming, its not a big surprise that Michael was bound to cheat on me again. It just hurts more since I actually caught him in the act this time.**

**Glancing over at me, Hyde frowns as he notices the tears running down my cheeks," come here."**

**Walking into Hyde's arms, I bury my face into his shoulder," I'm sorry Steven."**

" **for what?", questions Hyde as he steals a glance down at me. For what? Is he serious? How about for bothering you with my problems for one. You don't need to listen to me cry and here you are doing exactly that. Any other guy would have been long gone once the water works started, for some reason he stuck around though and I'm glad he did.**

" **for bothering you like this. I'm sure the last thing you want is some bratty half drunk cheer leader crying on your shoulder.", I complain as I swipe at my eyes in annoyance. Taken by surprise when Hyde's arms tighten around my waist, I smile as I look up at him. Wow, this is a first I've never been comforted like this by anyone before. Its kind of nice. _(End Jackie's pov)_**

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

" **I don't mind.", I insist as I pull Jackie all the more closer. Huh, I don't know whats come over me. For some reason I feel the need to protect Jackie and I have no idea why. I've never cared about anyone, what makes her the one exception? That Kelso sounds like a real jackass, I can't believe he cheated on Jackie. Something tells me that it wasn't the first time either. **

" **well, thanks Steven. You're really sweet.", offers Jackie with a smile. Caught off guard as she starts to walk away, I take off after her. Where is she going? I'm not about to let her leave, she's had more than a few drinks. Besides its starting to get dark, its safe to for to walk home or anywhere for that matter. I'm gonna see if she wants to hangout for a little.**

**Catching up with Jackie finally, I touch her arm lightly," wait, do you want to hangout or something? A few of us are going to a drive-in movie, you could come."**

**Biting at her bottom lip in thought, with a shrug Jackie smiles happily," sure, ok. Sounds fun, thanks Steven."**

" **come on, we're all meeting at the Hub. I'll buy you a cheese burger.", I offer as I take her by the hand. Damn this is a first, I have never offered to buy a girl anything let alone a burger. What is it about Jackie that's making me wanna do things I've never done before? ….Whatever I got her to smile again and right now that's all that really matters to me. ….. _(End Hyde's pov)_**


	3. Uninvited guest, Not you

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #3**_

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

**" Why would you date a guy like Kelso anyway? He's a jerk, plus he has a reputation Jackie.", remarks Hyde as he finishes the last of his cheese burger. Ugh, this is the last conversation I want to have right now. I know all of this now, unfortunately I didn't a few years ago when that jerk Michael asked me out. If I had I would have said no and saved myself the heart ache.**

**" I was young and stupid. If I'd known about Michael's reputation I never would have gone on a date with him. I found out from a friend he liked me, ditched the guy I was seeing to date him and thought I'd traded up. Apparently, I was wrong."**

**Taking a drink from his soda, Hyde slides it over toward Jackie," Want some?"**

**Playing around with the straw, Jackie scoops up a piece of ice and pops it in her mouth," Are you sure your friends aren't going to mind if I tag along?"**_** (End Jackie's pov)**_

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

**" Its cool, trust me. They should be here...now. Hey, whats going on?", I greet as Eric and Peter finally show up. Its about time, the movie starts in twenty minutes. If those two are going to eat it had better be fast. They better not give me shit about bringing Jackie along, how many times has Eric brought that Donna chick out with us last minute?**

**" Hey...whose the chick?", questions Eric when he notices Jackie by my side. I frown to myself as he checks her out and bawl up a fist at my side. God, does he have to make it so obvious that he finds Jackie attractive? He's making me want to kick his ass. Maybe bringing Jackie along wasn't the best idea. Last thing I need is these two idiots checking her out the entire night.**

**" Yeah, I thought we said no...shit.", mutters Peter as a frown suddenly takes over his features. Man, whats his problem? Peter usually never cares if someone new tags along with us. Why should tonight be any different? If he's going to be a jerk all night I swear I'm gonna kick his ass. Jackie's a nice girl, if I want to bring her along on movie night I'm going to.**

**" Hi, I'm...oh. ….Uh, I should go Steven.", confides Jackie with a look of uncertainty when her eyes meet Peter's. Man, what the hell? Is there something that I should know about? Why does Jackie want to leave all of a sudden? Why does she keep staring at Peter? I'll bet anything the two of them know one another. The question is how?**

**Blocking Jackie's path, I touch a hand to her waist," Why? Where are you going Jacks?"**

**Glancing back at Peter, Jackie turns her attention to me once more," I'm just gonna head home. I don't want to intrude or be a bother."**

**" They don't care, really. Right?", I ask in reassurance before turning my attention from Jackie towards the two of them. They had better not care. I want Jackie to come along. If either of them have an issue they could always leave. Why do Jackie and Peter keep stealing glances at one another? What the hell? That's starting to get annoying and quick. How do they know one another?**

**" well, actually...owe! Damn, Hyde. I mean, no.", mumbles Eric as he rubs his now sore arm. Ha that will teach you to be a smart ass now won't it? This is going to be an eventful evening, I can already tell. I still don't know why those two keep looking at one another the way that they do. I'll find out sooner or later though.**

**"...Whatever. I don't care.", declares peter with disinterest. Good now that thats all settled maybe Jackie will change her mind and come to the movies still. I invited her for a reason. She still looks upset, and if I can help get her mind off things than i'm going to. I don't know what Peter's problem is but he had better not be a jerk toward her tonight. I will kick his ass if he is.**

**" See? Its cool, Jackie. Come on, it will be fun and take your mind off things.", I offer with a smile as I place my arm around her happily. This cause her to smile a tiny bit. Noticing Peter tense as I rest my arm around her waist, I watch as he hides an angry scowl. Man what is his problem all of the sudden? Why does he care if I put my arm around Jackie? She's not his girl or anything.**

**Not knowing what else to say, Jackie reluctantly nods her head," Yeah, sure. Alright Steven, I'll come."**

**Taking hold of Jackie's hand, I lead her toward the Vista Cruiser," Cool and if you get scared just cover your eyes Jackie." ….._(End Hyde's pov)_**


	4. Hidden tension, Huh that explains it

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #4**_

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

**" Did you like the movie Jacks?", questions Hyde as we walk out of the movie theater. Finally, I am so glad that movie is over. Never again am I going to see anything with Steven. Of course he had to choose the scariest film that was playing. I spent the entire time with my hands covering my damn eyes. Why the hell would he think that I'd want to see Texas Chainsaw Massacre? I'm going to have nightmares tonight thanks to him.**

**" Oh, yeah. I always scream and cover my eyes when I enjoy a movie Steven.", I joke sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. What in the world would make him think that I enjoyed watching people getting killing by some crazy guy with a chainsaw? If we hadn't just meant today? I would probably kick Steven in the shin for making me sit through that horrible movie.**

**" Were you really that scared?", inquires Hyde as he holds back a laugh. Was I really that scared? Hmmm, let me think for a second...uh, yes! Why would he ask that? He saw me cowering in my damn seat the entire time. Ugh, all I want to do is go home. Guess I'm sleeping with the lights on tonight no thanks to Steven. Next time I choose what we watch.**

**" Uh, what do you think? The movie was about a psycho running around killing people with a chainsaw.", I point out with an agitated sigh. Why couldn't we have gone to see like, Grease or...anything but what we just saw? Heck I would have agreed to watch Star Wars if it meant I wouldn't have to worry about a psycho trying to kill me while I sleep tonight.**

**Walking out of the mens room, Eric sneaks up behind me and yells," Boogety, boogety!"**

**Jumping a foot off the ground, I stumble back and knock into Peter," What the hell! Not funny, Eric!"**

**" Hey watch it! You almost spilled my soda on me.", snaps Peter from behind me. God what a jerk1 its not like I meant to knock into him. Why has he been such an ass to me all night? I get it, he doesn't want me to be here. Unfortunately for him, I am. The least he could do is ignore that fact and stop being such a prick towards me.**

**" ****Oh, um...sorry Peter.", I mutter quietly as I move away from him. I knew coming along wasn't a good idea. Why the hell did I agree to? I mean, I get it Peter doesn't like me. But does he really have to be so mean towards me? Its not like I planned to run into him tonight, it just kind of happened. If I had known he weren't capable of not being a complete jackass, then I would have found an excuse to leave earlier like I'd wanted.**_** (End Jackie's pov)**_

_**(Peter's pov)**_

**" Whatever.", I mutter in reply after tossing out my soda. Why is she even here? Did she really think that because I agreed to watch a movie with her that everything was alright between us? If that's what Jackie was hoping then she has another thing coming. I don't know how she knows Hyde, but he had better not think of bringing her around the apartment. She won't be welcome if he does that's for sure.**

**" Give me a break, will you?", snaps Jackie with an angry scowl before folding her arms across her chest and glaring at me. Give you a break? Why the hell should I? Your the one who should be giving me a break. I didn't ask to run into you Jackie. I was perfectly content forgetting that you ever existed and then there you go walking right back into my life after almost three years.**

**Not liking my attitude toward Jackie, Hyde jumps to her defense," whats your problem man?"**

**Tensing when Hyde touches his hand to Jackie's back, I laugh bitterly," you mean she didn't tell you?"**

**" Tell me what? What are you talking about?", asks Hyde with a look of confusion taking over his features. Oh wow, he really has no idea does he? Huh, guess I can't fault him for showing interest in Jackie then. Not if he has no idea who she is. God, I can't believe that she never mentioned anything to him. Huh, this should be pretty interesting.**

**" Ok, well. The movie was fun, but I should get home. Steven could you walk me?", questions Jackie before taking Hyde's hand in hers. Does she really think that I'm going to let her leave unscathed? Not going to happen, I'm going to expose Jackie once and for all. With luck once I do? Hyde won't want anything to do with her.**

**" ****You have no clue, do you? Oh, that's rich. Jackie and I used to date, until she dumped me that is.", I inform with a bitter frown as I nod my head in Jackie's direction. I smile in content as Jackie lowers her head in guilt. Good, maybe now she'll leave and I'll never have to see her again. Why she ever left me for that Kelso jerk, I'll never know. But from what I hear the guy treats her like dirt so at least she is probably as miserable as she's made me."**_** (End Peter's pov)**_

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

**" Whoa, hold on. You two used to date?", ponders Eric as he glances back and forth between Jackie and Peter. Man what the hell? Jackie never mentioned dating Peter. Then again, that would explain all the tension that's been going on between the two of them all night long. The constant glances at one another, the irritation on Peter's part and the quietness on Jackie's.**

**Sighing to herself, Jackie zips her jacket up and turns to leave," Forget it, I'll walk home myself."**

**Taking hold of Jackie's hand, I stop her from leaving," Why didn't you say anything?"**

**" ****What was I supposed to say Steven? 'Oh, hey. I dated your best friend, but then I dumped him to date Michael Kelso.' I didn't want to start a huge argument with Peter, so I kept quiet.", explains Jackie as she instantly goes on the offensive. Whoa, wait. She not only dated Peter, she dumped him to go out with Kelso? Man, no wonder Peter doesn't like her. Damn how did I not guess that these two were once an item? I mean the tension between them shouldn't have been a big enough hint.**_** (End Hyde's pov) …..**_


	5. Lovers quarrel, Drinking again?

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #5**_

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

**" How is Kelso these days Jackie? I heard the shiner I gave him healed up nicely.", remarks Peter with a hint of jealousy in his voice. So much for making it through tonight without fighting with Peter. God, I knew this was bound to happen. I should have just left when I had the chance. I knew Peter wouldn't let our past stay where it belongs, in the past.**

**" I knew this was a bad idea. Thanks for the beer and burger and for listening to me earlier Steven. I'll see you around.", I say with a sigh before giving Hyde a light hug. I'm not about to stick around and argue with Peter. Its been two years almost and he still holds a grudge that I dumped him for Michael? Come on, give me a break already.**

**" Jackie, you don't have to go anywhere.", advises Hyde as he grabs hold of my hand. To be honest, I don't want to leave. I'm having a good time hanging out with Steven, he's cute, nice and makes me laugh. But I can't stand Peter right now and if I stay all we're going to do is be at one anothers throats all night. Why can't he just be civil and not a jerk? That's not asking too much.**

**Offering a tired smile, I stand on my tip toes and give Hyde a kiss on his cheek," its fine, Steven. I'm tired anyway."**_** (End Jackie's pov) …..**_

_**(Peter's pov)**_

**" Why are you such an asshole?", inquires Hyde with a frown on his face. Why am I an asshole? More like why are you? You're the one hanging out with my ex girlfriend! You might not have none Jackie was my ex but that doesn't give you right to invite her out on our guys night. How the hell did you even meet her anyway?more importantly, why are you mad at me? Jackie's the one who broke my heart.**

**" I'm an asshole? Why are you hanging out with my ex girlfriend?", I ask in return before grabbing myself a beer. Popping the top off, I take a long swig before setting it down. Jackie's the last person I wanted to ever see again. Yet here she is, whisking her way back into my life once again. Its bad enough she broke my heart, now she thinks she can just pal around with my best friend? I don't think so.**

**" Well, lets be fair. I'm pretty sure Hyde didn't know Jackie was your ex when he hit on her.", points out Eric before collapsing onto the couch beside me. I can't help but become the slightest bit jealous at the thought of Hyde hitting on Jackie. That had better not be the case. If I find out he put moves on Jackie, I swear I might kill him.**

**" You were hitting on Jackie?", I exclaim in anger. Glaring over at Hyde, I can feel both my hands clench into fists at my side. I know that I'm not supposed to give a shit, but Jackie is my ex dammit. She was the first girl that I really cared about. I'd never admit this out loud, but I loved her. If Hyde were to go after her, our friendship would be over.**

**Frowning to himself in agitation, Hyde grabs a beer from the fridge," What? No, I didn't hit on her. She was in a corner booth at the bar by herself crying, so I asked what was wrong."**

**Regarding Hyde with a scowl, I mutter to myself as I stare out the apartment window," Aren't you Mr. nice guy. What was she so upset about anyway?"**

**" Why do you care?", challenges Hyde before kicking out of his boots. Why do I care? Its not obvious? She's my ex you moron, that's why I care. Jackie and I might have our differences but that doesn't mean that I want to hear about or see her upset. I'd never confide this out loud, but I still care about Jackie. If she wouldn't have dumped me for that jerk, we'd probably still be together today.**

**" I don't. Can't a guy ask a question?", I mutter in reply as I take another long drink from my beer. I'm not going to admit that I still care about Jackie. These two will only read too much into things. That is the last thing that I need. I'd rather have them think that I can't stand her. With luck if they do, then they won't bring her around anymore.**

**" Serves her right.", I remark bitterly as I finish the last of my beer and grab another. That's what she gets for tossing me aside for that jerk Kelso. I would have never cheated on Jackie. Did she stay with me though? No, instead she chooses to go for the guy that treats her like dirt, lies and cheats on her consistently. It might have been two years ago, but Jackie's leaving still hurts.**

**Regarding me with a shake of his head, Eric grabs a pop sickle from the freezer," I can't believe you just said that."**

**With a mere shrug of my shoulders, I turn on the television," not my fault she dumped me for that guy."**_** (End Peter's pov)**_

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

_**(The next evening)**_

**" How many of those have you had?", I question as I walk up behind Jackie at the bar. Damn, whats with this girl? Why is it every time I want relax, go to the bar and have a beer I run into her. She's smashed, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that. What could possibly be bothering her now? Did she have a run in with Kelso? Maybe she's upset about her fight with Peter last night. He was kind of a jackass toward Jackie.**

**" Only six or seven.", admits Jackie as she glances back at me with a smile. Only six or seven? Damn how the hell are you not throwing up in the bathroom? This girl is light as a feather, how can she handle that many beers? How does she keep getting served? She looks no where near eighteen for god sake. This bar doesn't check I.d.'s apparently.**

**" Alright, come on. We're leaving Jacks. I'm taking you home.", I inform as I help Jackie pull on her coat. Helping her stand up, I place her arm around my shoulder and my hands on her waist. Huh, this should be fun. I'm supposed to walk Jackie to my car with her falling? This could prove to be a big challenge considering she can barely stand. **

**Stopping in her tracks, Jackie peeks up at me with a shake of her head," No, I can't go home. Not like this, Steven. If my parents are home and see me? I'm dead."**

**Holding Jackie close as we walk to my car, I grab her hand gently," Well, I guess you could stay the night with me." (End Hyde's pov)**

**(Jackie's pov)**

**" Whoa, um Steven? We just met, I've never even done that before.", I confess nervously as I glance up at Hyde. He really just expects me to spend the night with him? Just like that? What would make him think I'm that kind of girl? Because I'm not and if he thinks that I am well he is dead wrong. Maybe I'm overreacting. Steven probably didn't mean it in that way.**

**" Jackie, relax. I only meant you could sleep over is all. ...And, really? ….Never?", ponders Hyde with a look of curiosity. Why does he sound so surprised? Does Steven really think I'm the kind of girl that sleeps around? I'm a little offended that he would think that little of me. Yeah, we just met but do I really look like that kind of girl?**

**" Not once, kind of explains why Michael was always so quick to cheat on me.", I joke with a bitter laugh. When we were together, Michael was always after me. Amazingly I never caved once. I was ready to take that step and I'm still not. Besides, why would I waste my first time on a jerk like Michael Kelso anyway?**

**Sighing mostly to himself, Hyde places a protective arm around me," Kelso is an idiot. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their girl."**

**Wrapping my arms around Hyde's wait, with a smile I sway back and forth with him," You think so? ….Well, thanks Steven."**_** (End Jackie's pov) …... (To be Continued in next chapter)**_

_**Author's Note: I'm glad people are putting this story in their favorites, but would it kill anyone to leave a review? Come on, that's why stories are posted on this site after all.**_


	6. Dancing in the Street, Why is she here?

_**Author's Note: I'm glad people are putting this story in their favorites, but would it kill anyone to leave a review? Come on, that's why stories are posted on this site after all.**_

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #6**_

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

**" Jackie, why are we dancing in the middle of the street?", I ask before glancing down at Jackie. Not that I mind all that much, its actually kind of nice. I've never danced with anyone like this before. Damn, Jackie's beautiful. Why would anyone ever want to break her hurt? Still can't believe she used to date Peter, I can't see those two together.**

**" Come on, Steven. It's a beautiful night, the moons full and you have to admit this is kind of romantic.", points out Jackie with a chuckle and a smile. Damn what does romance have to do with anything? Does Jackie like me? Why else would she bring all of that up? Should I kiss her? ….No, no I can't kiss Jackie. She's untouchable since she's Peter's ex...dammit.**

**" Are you trying to woo me?", I joke as the two of use dance under the street lights. If I didn't know any better I would say that Jackie is hitting on me right now. Damn why does she have to be Peter's ex? If she weren't I could ask her out on a date or something. Which would actually be a first since I usually don't date girls. I only hook up with girls, but I wouldn't want that with Jackie.**

**" Maybe just a little bit.", admits Jackie quietly as she glances up at me with a shy smile. Why does she insist on hitting on me? Why? If I were to make a move on Jackie, I would be breaking the code. There is no way Peter would ever let me go out on a date with Jackie. Damn, maybe her staying here is a bad idea. I'm way too tempted to kiss her right now.**

**Dancing in circles with Jackie, I push a piece of hair from her face," Well...damn. It's kind of working."**

**Placing a kiss on my cheek, Jackie lays her head on my shoulder," I was hoping it would."**

**" Oh, yeah? Why is that?", I question with a goofy smirk making its way across my features. Damn, I'm in trouble. Jackie just pecked my cheek. If I would have moved my head just two inches our lips would have met. I wanted to do just that too. But if I did I would only be causing myself and Jackie a world of unwanted trouble.**

**" Just cause I kind of find you attractive.", confesses Jackie before blushing four different shades of red from embarrassment. She thinks that I'm attractive? Ha, I knew it! I knew that the feeling was somehow mutual and that it wasn't just me. I wish that I could tell her the same. She probably already knows but still.**

**" that's just the tequila talking.", I mutter mostly to myself . Jackie's really drunk right now. I'm not all that sure she knows what she is saying right now. Why would she flirt with a guy like me? She's a cheerleader for god sakes and I'm...well, me. Girls like Jackie don't go for guys like me. Why would she be any different from the rest?**

**" ****I'm not so sure that it is Steven.", remarks Jackie before stealing another peck on my cheek. Unsure what to say or how to react, I sigh heavily to myself. This girl is going to drive me nuts and possibly be the death of me. Why does she have to be so damn attractive? Its really difficult not to just pull her near and kiss her back. Damn I hate Peter right now.**_** (End Hyde's pov)**_

_**(Eric's pov)**_

**" Whose that girl outside with Hyde?", ponder out loud mostly to myself. Hyde has been outside with some girl for almost a half hour now. I have no idea who it is. Their dancing in the middle of the street though. I've never seen Hyde dance with anyone, its kind of weird watching the two of them right now. Whoever this girl is she must be special if she has Hyde dancing.**

**" your asking me? Probably some nameless girl he picked up at the bar.", answers Peter without even a shred of interest. No, no I somehow doubt that. Hyde doesn't dance with anyone. Usually the only time I see Hyde with a girl is when he is about to hook up with one. Then after that its never the same girl again, Hyde doesn't date.**

**" I don't think so man, he's dancing in the street with her. Wait a minute, is that...Jackie?", I ask aloud in amazement as I take a second look. Holy crap, it is! Hyde' is out in the middle of the street dancing with Jackie? Really? Where the hell did he run into her at? Why is he bringing her back to the apartment? I know its not to sleep with her.**

**" ****What? Let me see. Oh, isn't that rich? Unbelievable.", mutters Peter in disbelief as he stares out the window at the two of them. Huh, if I didn't know any better I'd say that Peter doesn't like the idea that Hyde might like Jackie. It certainly seems like Hyde does like her. I have never seen him like this with any other girl.**_** (End Eric's pov)**_

_**(Peter's pov)**_

**Staring out the window at the two of them, Eric watches the sway in circles," I don't think Jackie is just some girl, I think Hyde likes her."**

**Tensing when Hyde whispers something into Jackie's ear and she laughs, I pour myself a drink," Of all the girls to fall for he picks my ex, how convenient. So much for being best friends."**

" **Give him a break, have you seen her? Any guy would fall for Jackie, you did.", reminds Eric much to my displeasure. Gee thanks, like I didn't know that? I know how easy it is for a guy to fall for Jackie. It didn't take long for me to, why would Hyde be any different? Will he make a move on her though, that's the question. If our friendship means anything, he won't.**

" **Yeah, and she's breaking my heart all over again.", I mumble under my breath mostly to myself. What is he even doing with her? Hyde knows that Jackie is my ex. Why is he hanging around with her? There had better not be anything going on between the two of them. I'll never forgive Hyde if I find out he's seeing her behind my back.**

" **all over again? Are you saying you still love her man?", questions Eric as he looks over at me waiting for an answer. He heard me? Damn, I was hoping that he wouldn't have. This is not the conversation that I want to be having right now. Especially not with Eric or anyone for that matter. Do I still love Jackie? Not something I want to think about anytime soon.**

"**...I'll be in my room.", I grumble before taking one last glance out the window. I don't know why Hyde brought Jackie hear, but it had better not be for the same reason he brings every other girl here for. I doubt Jackie is that type of girl, but who knows. She did date Kelso after all. God I really hate that guy**_**. (End Peter's pov)**_

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

**" You sure it's ok that I stay here?", I ask as Steven leads me into his apartment finally. Wow, this place is really nice and not at all what I expected. When he mentioned he had his own place, I pictured it was a small dank and dirty place in the outskirts of Point Place. But I couldn't have been more wrong if I tried it seems.**

**" Yeah, Eric's cool. He don't care, trust me Jacks.", reassures Hyde before wrapping an arm around my waist. This causes me to shift around uncomfortably. Its not really Eric that I was worried about but I'm not sure if I should voice that to Hyde. I'm not exactly someone Peter wants to see again anytime soon. Things didn't end well between us.**

**" It's not Eric I'm worried about.", I confess in a small and quiet voice. Truth is I kind of want to see Peter. There is something I have been meaning to tell him. I want to apologize to him for what I did. It was wrong of me to dump him the way that I did. If I had known Michael was going to cheat on me constantly, I wouldn't have ever left Peter.**

**" Don't worry about Peter, he won't bother you.", remarks Hyde when he senses my discomfort. Peter bothering me isn't what I'm worried about. I'm more concerned about the two of us having it out once and for all in his living room like we almost did the other night before I left. He's the whole reason I was at the bar all afternoon. Seeing Peter really messed me up.**

**Glancing up when we walk into the living room, Eric turns down the television," Hey Hyde, whats going on Jackie?"**

**Stepping out of my shoes, I collapse next to Eric," not much, I just had too much tequila. Steven's letting me crash here, is that alright?"**

**" of course, your always welcome Jackie.", assures Eric with a smile. I like talking with him, he's really nice and fun to talk with. I don't mind hanging out with Peter either. I just wish that he didn't hate me so much. There's nothing I can do to undo all the hurt that I've caused him. If I ever get time alone with him, I'm going to set things right with Peter once and for all.**_** (Jackie's pov) …...**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**Well looks like Jackie is going to be staying the night. Went to the bar for a drink and found her there once again all by herself and she was plastered out of her mind. She still is kind of. At least she is done puking once and for all. Sometimes I don't get girls, why would Jackie drink if she were upset? It makes no sense. She is so random too, we were walking and out of nowhere she starts dancing with me in the street. I've never done anything like that with a girl. Jackie isn't just any girl though. If she were Peter's ex, I'd ask her out.**_** (End Hyde's thoughts)**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**I can't believe that I'm staying over at Steven's place. This is the last thing I would have thought I would be doing right now. Steven found me at the bar unfortunately. After my fight with Peter the other night I was really agitated and confused. To tell the truth I still kind of am. I wasn't planning on ever running in him again. I'm sure that I'm the last person Peter even wants to see. Its probably a good thing that I ran into Steven tonight though. That creepy guy at the end of the bar kept looking over it me. It was really starting to freak me out. I don't know what it is about Steven but I feel safe whenever I'm around him. It felt nice dancing in his arms earlier, I didn't want to stop.**_** (End Jackie's thoughts)**_

_**(Eric's thoughts)**_

**Damn I can't believe that Hyde actually brought Jackie here. This is not a good thing at all. Peter and Jackie didn't hit things off too well. Seems that the two of them used to be an item a few years back. Not something that I saw coming that's for sure. Now its looking like Hyde might have a thing for Jackie, why else would I have caught the two of them dancing in the street together earlier. If that's the case things could get real ugly and very quick. With luck Peter will stay in his room all night and there won't be any excitement or arguments.**_** (End Eric's thoughts)**_

_**(Peter's thoughts)**_

**I can not believe that Hyde brought her here. He knows that Jackie is my frigging ex. Why is he spending time with her? What are they like best friends now? This had better not be an everyday thing. I don't want my ex hanging out where I live especially not with Hyde. He had better not be trying to hook up with her. I'll kick the crap out of him if he is. Jackie is my ex, you don't make moves on another guys girl. Especially if that guy is your best friend.**_** (End Peter's thoughts)**_

_**Authors note: DOES ANYONE EVEN WANT ME TO CONTINUE?**_


	7. Sleeping arrangements, We need to talk

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #7**_

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

**Making a bed for myself on a used cot, I grab an extra blanket from my room," Look, Jacks. You can sleep in my bed, I'll take the cot."**

**With a shake of her head, Jackie snatches the pillow I found from my hands," No. Steven, I'm not kicking you out of your room."**

" **It's cool, I don't mind.", I remark before taking the pillow from Jackie once more. I'm not about to let her sleep on this dirty cot. I'd rather her take my room where she can at least be comfortable. Why is she making a big deal out of things? I'm trying to be nice and respectful. Usually when I bring a girl home, I plan on spending the night with her. It's not like that with Jackie though. She's different and I don't know why.**

" **I'm fine with the couch, really.", offers Jackie as she follows me around the living room. Your fine with the couch? No, I don't think so Jackie. I'm not about to let you crash on the couch. When a guy makes a nice gesture, don't question it. Stop trying to make things more complicated than they have to be. To be honest, I don't mind giving up my room to Jackie for the night.**

" **Why not just sleep with her Hyde, we both know you want to.", pipes in Peter from across the room. Frowning to myself, I regard him with an angry scowl. Leave it to Peter to be a jackass. What the hell is his problem these days? What is he upset that Jackie and I are spending time together? I don't know why he even cares. It's not like I'm gonna try anything on her.**

**Stopping in her tracks, Jackie glances over her shoulder at Peter," Nice to see you too Peter. We need to talk."**

**Arching an eyebrow in Jackie's direction, Peter folds his arms across his chest," Do we?"**

" **Yeah, we do. Outside, please?", asks Jackie before taking hold of Peter's hand and giving it a light tug. My fists clench at my sides as I take in their now close proximity to one another. Why does Jackie suddenly want to talk with Peter? What could she possibly have to say to him? I'm not sure that I like the idea of the two of them talking things out.**_** (End Hyde's pov)**_

_**(Peter's pov)**_

" **Fine, this should be good.", I mutter as I allow Jackie to lead me towards the front door. This is unexpected. Usually when I throw an insult in Jackie's direction, she has something to say back in response. She wants to talk? That's fine with me, we can talk. I have no problems with that. I don't know what she's hoping to accomplish with a simple conversation though.**

" **Jackie, is this a good idea?", advises Hyde before touching a hand to Jackie's arm. Oh, well isn't that sweet. Look at Hyde suddenly trying to be Mr. caring and protective friend. Please he might have Jackie fooled but not me. All that Hyde's interested in when it comes to Jackie is finding a way to sleep with her. Unfortunately for him I'm not about to let that happen.**

" **It's ok, Steven. I know what I'm doing.", confides Jackie with a smile before finally leading me outside. Well I don't so do you maybe want to clue me in? Why could you possibly want to talk with me? You pretty much said everything that you had to say two years ago when you broke up with me to be with Kelso. I was happy with you and then that? I didn't deserve that kind of heart ache Jackie.**

" **You wanted to talk?", I ponder aloud when the two of us are finally sitting outside and alone. Glancing over at Jackie as she sits on the front steps beside me, I can't help but notice her shivering slightly. All I want to do is place my arms around her like I used to, but I refrain myself. Those days are long gone and have been for a while.**

" **Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for how things ended between us.", confesses Jackie softly as she sneaks a peek up at me. Wow, well that wasn't what I was expecting to her from her. Is Jackie seriously trying to say sorry to me right now? What is she hoping that I'll say in response? That its alright? That I forgive her? Well I'm sorry but that just isn't going to happen. Jackie shattered my heart and an I'm sorry isn't going to change things.**

" **Oh, you mean how you dumped me after five months for some jackass who persistently cheated on you? Is that what you apologizing for?", I inquire in a sarcastic tone before folding my arms across my chest and awaiting Jackie's response. She's wasting her time, I don't even know why she is bothering. Like a heart felt and sincere apology from Jackie is really going to change anything between us? I hope that's not what she was thinking. If so then the girl is delusional.**

" **Well, yeah. It's just, I was young and stupid back then and...", starts Jackie before I interrupt her with my own bitter laughter. Standing from my seat beside her on the steps, I begin to pace back and forth. And your sorry? Come on Jackie do you honestly expect me to care that your sorry? Its too late for that. You should have never broken up with me the way that you did.**

**Cutting Jackie off before she can continue, I instead finish her sentence for her," Let me guess, your sorry?" **

**Taking in a deep breath, Jackie slowly exhales through her nose to calm her nerves," you're not going to making this easy for me, are you?" **

" **Oh, I'm sorry? Is this the part where I forgive you and then we hug and everything is alright again?", I comment with a frown and roll of my eyes. Come on, Jackie. Did you honestly think that things would go differently? I'm sorry but I don't give a damn that your trying to right the wrong you made. You hurt me and no amount of apologies is going to take away from that fact.**_** (End Peter's pov)**_

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

" **I don't know why I even bothered, you're a jerk.", I snap back out of anger. I can not believe Peter. This is hard enough for me to do without him being a complete jerk about everything. Why can't he see that I'm trying to be sincere and make amends for all the hurt that I know I must have caused him? I thought Michael was a better choice, obviously now I know that I was wrong. **

" **I'm a jerk? You dumped me and broke my heart! All for a guy, who in the end, broke yours as well. Jackie, I loved you and you just tossed me aside!", yells Peter in reply as the two us get right in each others face now. I know what I did, I don't need to be reminded! If I would have known that Michael was only going to break my heart repeatedly, I never would have left Peter for him. Its not like I can change things though.**

" **How was I supposed to know all of this? You never spent any time with me! You rarely ever took me out on dates, I was always lonely!", I accuse as I glare up at Peter and refuse to back down. Who the hell does he think that he is? When we were together, Peter never once told me that he loved me. Why the hell should I believe him when he tells me that he did? He never acted like it!**

**Letting out a bitter laugh, Peter, frowns to himself," are you seriously trying to tell me that I brought it all on myself for not paying enough attention to you?"**

**Biting at my bottom lip to keep from crying, I lower my gaze quietly," no, it's just...ugh, just forget it Peter. I give up."**

" **I don't know why you even bothered. Did you really thing an apology would change anything? Jackie, I loved you...until you broke my heart that is. An I'm sorry won't fix that.", confides Peter before running a tired hand through his hair. I never thought that it would, I just hoped that maybe you would see that I meant it when I told you that I was sorry. I never meant to hurt you Peter, if I could take what I did back, I would in an instant. Michael only made me miserable. I was happy with you.**

" **Forget that I even bothered trying to make things right.", I mutter in defeat before turning toward the door to head in. I don't know why I expected Peter to care whether I said sorry or not. Why should he? I really hurt him when I chose Michael over him. It was a stupid thing to do and I regret it. Michael never treated me as nicely as Peter did.**

" **Was it worth it Jackie?", I hear Peter call from behind me. This question stops me in my tracks, its not something that I was expecting Peter to ask. He wants to know if it was worth it? What does he want me to say? That I was wrong? That I should have never left him high and dry the way that I did? Why does Peter even care anymore? He should hate me, and as far as I know...he does.**_** (End Jackie's pov)**_

_**(Peter's pov)**_

" **Excuse me?", responds Jackie with a look of confusion in her eyes as she looks back at me. She's knows what I'm asking. Why is she even bothering to play stupid with me? All I want to know is if it was worth her leaving me for...him. That jerk cause Jackie nothing but heart ache and tears. I treated her like gold on the other hand and she still left me. I want to know if it was worth it for her.**

**Leaning against the outside frame of the door, I watch as Jackie shivers quietly," Well, you dumped me for a guy that treated you like dirt and cheated. Was he worth losing a guy who treated you nice and loved you?"**

**Hugging her arms to her chest helplessly, Jackie meets Hyde's concerned gaze through the window before sighing and looking back at me," No, alright? No, Michael wasn't worth loosing you over. Are you happy?"**

" **No, actually I'm not. I wouldn't wish the pain you caused me on anyone, even you.", I admit with a frustrated sigh. Hell, I could have told Jackie from the start that Kelso was not good. She wouldn't have listened to me though. If Jackie felt that much alone when we were together, why couldn't she have just said something to me? Why did she have to leave me for another guy? I would have made an effort to spend more time with her had Jackie just told me how she felt.**

" **I don't know what you want me to say.", replies Jackie softly as she takes a small step towards me. Staring over at her, I shake my head sadly. I don't know what I want you to say either. To be honest I'm not sure there is anything that you can say. Nothing that will change the way things ended between the two of us at least. It's not like you could turn back time.**

" **I don't want you to say anything. I'd warn Hyde to stay away from you, but its more likely he'll hurt you than the other way around.", I inform with a heavy sigh and a frown. I'm not stupid. Jackie has a thing for Hyde, whether she'll admit it to me or not. Hyde's not the kind of guy that has girlfriends though. He usually is only with a girl long enough to sleep with her, after that he never see's them again. What makes Jackie think she's any different from all the other girls Hyde has pursued?**

" **What are you talking about Peter? Steven and I are only friends.", remarks Jackie rather defensively. I try my best not to laugh in her face at this. Please who does she think that she's kidding? I saw the way Jackie was looking at Hyde earlier, its the exact same way she once used to look at me. Besides I'm not an idiot, I watched the two of them dancing in the middle of the street. Jackie's eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree when she was in Hyde's arms.**

**Raising an amused eyebrow, I only smirk bitterly," Oh, please. I saw how you looked at him earlier, when the two of you were dancing in the street? Hyde's not the one girl type, your just another lay for him Jackie. Once he sleeps with you, you'll never see him again. That's how Hyde is, why would he change for you?"**

**Fighting to keep from crying, I watch as a single tear runs down either side of Jackie's face as she pushes past me to go inside," You know know what you're talking about Peter."**

" **Of course I do Jackie, I'm Hyde's best friend and you're just another nameless girl.", I call after her as she finally reaches the front door. Flinching when I hear a sob from Jackie, I instantly regret what I just said to her. While I might be the truth, I didn't mean to make her cry with my words. That's the last thing that I wanted. In truth, I'm just trying to protect Jackie. I don't want her to be hurt or used by Hyde. ….**_**..(End Peter's pov)**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**Well that was a complete waste of my time. Why did I even bother trying to talk things over with Peter? Nothing has changed, he didn't forgive me. Why would he? I broke his heart? I must have been stupid and out of my mind to think that he would ever want to set things straight with me. Why would he? It seems that I really messed things up between the two of us, an apology won't change that. Peter told me that he was in love with me. This is news to me. When we were together, he never once told me that he loved me. Maybe if he had things would have been different between the two of us. Now he has it in his head that I've got a thing for Steven. He couldn't be more wrong. Steven and I are only friends. While I'll admit that I do think he's really sweet and cute, I wouldn't go so far as to say that I like Steven. Peter tried to tell me not to even bother with him. Like I'm supposed to believe a word he says about Steven? He told me that Steven's not the girlfriend type. How would he know? Just because their best friends? Of course Peter would say something like that about Steven to me. He doesn't want me dating his best friend. ….Then again what if Peter wasn't just making all of that stuff up? What if he was telling the truth? What if Steven really does only want to sleep with me? Ugh, this is all too much to think about right now.**_** (End Jackie's thoughts)**_

_**(Peter's thoughts)**_

**Well that was a waste. How could Jackie honestly think that an apology would somehow magically make things better between the two of us? This girl stomped all over my heart and she expects me to want to make things right again between the two of us? I don't think so. I loved Jackie. While its true that maybe I never voiced those feelings to her when I should have. It doesn't take away from the fact that she shattered my heart. Now she's developing a thing for Hyde? A guy, who I thought was supposed to be my best friend? Please, if he was my best friend he wouldn't be paling around with Jackie. I felt it necessary to at least warn Jackie about how Hyde is when it comes to girls. Since I have know him, Hyde has not once had a girlfriend. All the girls I have seen him with, I have only met once and then never saw them again. Why? Well it's simple, Hyde is the one girl type. Why Jackie would think any differently is beyond me. It doesn't take an idiot to see she's into him though, I saw the way she was looking at him earlier. It was the exact same way she used to look at me all those years ago. The last thing I want is to see Jackie get hurt, so I warned her about Hyde. Whether she believes me or not is a whole other story. …...(**_**End Peter's thoughts)**_

_**Author's Note: Thanks for the two reviews, I wasn't going to continue if people weren't going to show interest and leave a review. Its not asking much to leave a few words that let me know you like the way this story is turning out so far.**_


	8. Learn to knock, I just warned her

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #8**_

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

" **Everything alright Jacks?", I question when Jackie walks in from outside finally. She looks kind of upset right now. I'll bet anything Peter said something to make her cry. Dammit, I knew letting her talk with him outside alone was a bad idea. I should have interfered somehow. Now Jackie's upset and I have no idea why or how to fix things.**

" **Yeah, it's fine. I'm just really tired so I'm going to bed.", answers Jackie as she breezes past me and heads straight for my room. Yep, something is definitely wrong with her. Those were tears I saw glistening in Jackie's eyes. What could she be so upset about? Why did she want to talk with Peter alone anyway? From what I'm being told, things didn't end well between the two of them.**

" **Something is wrong with her, what did you do to her Peter?", accuses Eric with a with a frown taking over his features. That is exactly what I'd like to know. Peter can be a real jerk when he wants to be. If he did or said anything to hurt Jackie, I'm going to kick his ass. Dammit, all that I want to do right now is go in there and see if she's alright. I'm not sure if she wants me to though. **

" **Nothing, she wanted to talk. We talked. I just gave her a little friendly advice is all.", confides Peter with a satisfied smirk before grabbing himself a beer from the fridge. He gave Jackie advice? Please, what the hell could Peter advise her on? Something isn't right. I don't like the way he keeps smiling so damn smugly at me the way that he is. Peter is up to something and I'm going to find out what.**

**Tensing up at the smile on Peter's face, walking toward my room I knock once before entering," I know that you're going to sleep Jacks, I just wanted to...whoa! I mean, I'm sorry!"**

**Jumping at the sound of my voice, Jackie searches for a shirt from my dresser and pulls it on," Steven, what the hell? Normal people ask before entering."**

" **I'm sorry, I didn't know you weren't decent. I'll keep that in mind for next time.", I stammer nervously as I silently hope Jackie won't slap me across the face. Damn, I'm not going to be able to get any sleep tonight. Every time I close my eyes all I'll see is Jackie. Not that I'm going to start complaining or anything. Its just going to be a long sleepless night is all.**

" **Steven, stop staring. You're making me more self conscious than I already am.", points out Jackie with a tired sigh after catching me staring at her bare legs. Doesn't she know that I can't help it though? I mean, come on hasn't the girl looked in the mirror lately? From where I'm standing right now? Jackie has nothing to be self conscious about.**

**Sitting on the edge of my bed, I scratch at the back of my neck," Why are you self conscious? Jackie, you're beautiful."**

**Combing out her hair, Jackie pulls it back into a loose ponytail," how many girls have you told that to Steven?"**

" **Honestly? None. I usually only get close enough to a girl to sleep with her. Then I never see them again.", I admit without any hesitation. I'm not an idiot. I know Peter more than likely warned Jackie about how I am when it comes to girls and what I'm all about. Yeah, I've slept around with a lot of girls and never been steady with even one of them. But that's not to say I', looking to do the same with Jackie.**

" **Why are you telling me all of this?", asks Jackie before cautiously taking a seat on the bed beside me. Why am I telling you this? Because I want to be upfront with you. The last thing I want Jackie to think is that I would ever consider using her the way that I did all those other nameless girls. I would never dream of hurting her the way Kelso has.**

" **I wanted to be upfront with you. Plus, I figured Peter already mentioned something.", I acknowledge as I glance over at Jackie trying to gauge her reaction. I'm not sure if she believes me or not. All that I can do is hope that she does. I've never given a crap about any of those other girls I'd been with. What makes Jackie so different? There's something about her that makes me want to take care of her, I've never been this protective over anyone.**

" **I'm not that kind of girl Steven.", remarks Jackie with a defeated sigh. I know that your not and I'm glad. I wouldn't want you to be just another fling if we ever got together Jacks. Why can't you see that? I'm really trying here and I've never done that bore for any girl. There's something about Jackie that makes me want to change. I wish there was some way I could show her I'm telling the truth. **

**Taking off my sunglasses, I toss them onto my bed stand," I know your not, and I'm glad. If any guy ever used you like that, I'd break their jaw."**

**Unsure how to respond, Jackie looks over at me with a quiet curiosity," Even your own?"**

" **Jackie, come on. You really think I'd let just any girl cry on my shoulder? Oh and by the way? I don't dance, ever. But I let you drag me into the middle of the street earlier, didn't I?", I remind as I turn to face Jackie completely now. Frowning to myself when Jackie refuses to meet my eyes right away, I touch my hand to her cheek as her eyes finally connect with mine.**

" **That was kind of fun, but Steven I'm tired. I just want to go to sleep.", confesses Jackie with a smile and a chuckle. There it is, there's the smile that I was hoping would make its away back to her face once more. Jackie's looks amazing when she is laughing and happy. I hate to see her upset. If I were to be completely honest? I'd probably do just about anything to make Jackie laugh and smile.**

**With a quick nod of my head, I walk towards the bedroom door," Of course, sorry. Goodnight Jacks."**

**Grabbing hold of my hand, Jackie leans up to give me a light kiss," Night Steven, thanks for giving up your bed to me."**

" **No problem, so...sleep well.", I manage to mutter in reply as I stumble my way out of the room. Damn, I was not expecting that at all. Jackie just kissed me and not on the cheek this time. That kiss was...wow. There are no words to describe it. I have kissed a lot of girls, but none of them could ever compare to the mind blowing one Jackie just gave me. …**_**..(End Hyde's pov)**_

_**(Peter's pov)**_

" **What are you doing back out here Hyde?", inquires Eric when Hyde once again appears in the living room. That's what I was going to ask. What is Hyde doing back out here? I thought for sure he went in there to talk his way into bed with Jackie. Guess maybe I was wrong. Or perhaps Jackie is smarter than I thought and tossed him out after what I told her.**

" **This is where I'm sleeping, I set the cot up out here.", grumbles Hyde before kicking out of his shoes and taking a seat on his makeshift bed. Aww, whats the matter? Did your talk with Jackie not go the way you were hoping it would? Ha, I knew Jackie was a smart girl. She might not have been thinking when she left me for Kelso, but at least she knows better than to make another mistake with Hyde.**

" **She kicked you out of your own room, didn't she? Smart girl.", I comment with a smug grin on my face. Finishing the last of my beer, I grab myself another. I'd not stupid. I know what Hyde is all about. He wants to hook up with Jackie. I'm not about to let him though. While her and I might not be on the best of terms right now, that doesn't mean I'd let Hyde break her heart or hurt her.**

" **Jackie didn't kick me out, I left. I know what you told her, I'm not stupid.", mutters Hyde while regarding me with a bitter scowl. Hey you can be angry with me all you want. I did what was right. How could you expect me not to warn Jackie, my ex, about what kind of guy you really are? I'm not about to let you harm Jackie, not when I still care about her.**

**Grabbing yet another two beers from the fridge, I hand one to Hyde," I'm just looking out for her. Just because I loved Jackie and she broke my heart, doesn't mean I'd let you hurt her."**

**Bawling up a fist at his side, all the muscles in Hyde's jaw tense up," You don't know what you're talking about, so you can just shut up.**_**" (End Peters pov)**_

_**(Eric's pov)**_

" **Were you going to make me?", questions Peter as the two of them start to square off. Stepping in between the two of them, I push Hyde and Peter away from one another. Alright, these two need to cool it before a damn fist fight breaks out. This is stupid, are they really going to get this worked up over a girl? These morons are supposed to be best friends, their certainly not acting like it though.**

" **Alright, that is enough of that. Lets chill on the testosterone.", I suggest as I stand my ground firmly between the two of them. I'm not about to let these two fist fight over Jackie. It's not going to solve anything and will only upset the poor girl. What girl wants to be responsible for coming between two friends? Not that I know that's for sure.**

" **I don't know what I'm talking about? I'm your best friend Hyde, I know your track record with girls. You can't blame me for warning Jackie about you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed.", mutters Peter gruffly before tossing his empty beer can into the trash. I watch as he now makes his way toward his bedroom. Peter isn't lying, Hyde does have a history and way with girls. But I don't think he wants any of that with Jackie. I've seen the way he looks at her. Hyde likes Jackie, he doesn't want to just sleep with her.**

" **Don't listen to him man, I know Jackie's more than another nameless face to you. Peter is only trying to get under your skin man, don't let him. I'm gonna go to sleep, night Hyde.", I acknowledge before patting him on the back. It's the truth too, anyone can see Jackie is an exception to Hyde's usual love them and leave them motto. The guy allowed her to drag him into the streets and dance for god sake. Hyde doesn't dance ever. That has to mean something.**_** (End Eric's pov)**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts) **_

**Tonight could not have been more awkward. I came in from my talk with Peter frustrated and upset. All I wanted to do was go to sleep. Steven tried to ask me what was the matter when I came inside but I kind of blew him off. I didn't really want to talk with anyone, especially him. Peter warned me about Steven. He told me how he's not the one girl type like I'd been hoping he was. How he only gets close enough to a girl to sleep with her and then never sees her again. Needless to say, I didn't really want to see Steven at the time. But he came into the room anyway...and walked in on me changing. That couldn't have been more awkward. Normal people ask before walking into a room, not him apparently. It was so embarrassing! Steven saw me shirtless, to make things worse he kept checking me out. As if I'm not already self conscious? He took me by surprise when he told me I'm beautiful. I asked him how many girls he's told that to, and he said none. Then he came out and told me about how he's never had a steady girl. Not something I was expecting him to do. Steven's been really sweet, I don't think he'd ever try to take advantage of me. Or at least I hope that he wouldn't.**_** (End Jackie's thoughts)**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**I knew there was wrong with Jackie. I found out what it was too. Peter told her about how I usually only get close enough to a girl to sleep with them. That must of scared her, she wouldn't even look at me when she came in earlier. I set things straight with her though. I was upfront with Jackie and I'm glad. The last thing that I want is for her to think that was all I'd wanted from her. I'm not stupid, I know why Peter told Jackie about me. He wanted to frighten her away from me. He still has feelings for her, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Peter doesn't want me anywhere near Jackie. That's not his choice though, if she wants to spend time with me she's going to. It's not like Peter can stop her or anything.**_** (End Hyde's thoughts)**_

_**(Peter's thoughts)**_

**Hyde's mad that I warned Jackie about him. What did he expect me to do? She's my ex girlfriend for Christ sake. The last thing I want is for Hyde to make a move on my girl. Jackie and I might not be together anymore, but that doesn't give him the right to swoop in on her. Ever since I ran into her at the movies, I've realized how much I miss Jackie. When we were together, before she left me at least, I was happy with Jackie. I haven't been since and its because I still love her. If there's a chance that I could get her back? I'm damn sure going to try.**_** (End Peter's thoughts)**_

_**(Eric's thoughts)**_

**Alright, those two are idiots. I can't believe they are honestly fighting over a girl. Yeah, I get it. Jackie is fricking hot as hell. But to end a twelve year friendship over a girl? That has to be hands down the stupidest thing I have ever heard of. Unfortunately, if Hyde doesn't back of Jackie that is exactly what is going to happen. It's nice to see that he finally likes a girl enough to want to change for her. But did he have to choose Jackie? She's spoken for. Her and Peter might not be together right now, but she is his ex girlfriend. Does Hyde honestly think that he's going to stand by and let go after Jackie? If he doesn't back off, I have a feeling things are going to get ugly and real fast.**_** (End Eric's thoughts) **_

_**Author's note: You know with the lack of interest this story is getting, I'm questioning whether I want to even bother continuing it or not. If I don't start seeing a few reviews, I'm going to discontinue this story I think.**_


	9. Can't sleep, This feels right

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #9**_

_**(shortly after midnight)**_

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

" **Ahh, dammit! That's going to leave a mark.", I mumble after knocking into the coffee table. Hopping around, I rub at my bruised hip. Damn, that really hurt like hell. I'm not even sure why I'm out here. I can't sleep though. Not knowing that I took Steven's bed from him. If he's out on the couch, then so am I. It's only fair after all.**

" **What the hell? Jackie, is that you?", I question groggily before sitting up on my cot. Rubbing at my eyes tiredly, I glance around the darkened room. Sure enough, there she is. What is Jackie doing out here? Its a little after midnight. She should be asleep right now. What is she doing up? More importantly, what the hell am I doing up? I was asleep just a minute ago.**_** (End Jackie's pov)**_

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

" **Yeah, sorry. I felt guilty about stealing your bed, and figured if your on a couch I would be too. It's only fair.", confesses Jackie with a shy smile. Huh, she felt bad for taking my bed from me? Why I don't mind that I'm sleeping out here. Why would I let Jackie sleep on this crappy cot? She didn't have to come out here. I'm kind of glad that she did though.**

" **You really want to sleep out here?", I ask with a raised eye brow. I don't get it. Why would Jackie want to sleep out in the living room. My bed is ten times more comfortable than the damn couch. If I were her I'd go back into my room, crawl back under the covers and go right back to sleep. If she really wants to stay out here though, I'm not going to stop her.**_** (End Hyde's pov)**_

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

**Rubbing at my now sore hip, I wrap myself in Hyde's blanket," Yeah, sure. I don't care. It will be fun, like a sleepover."**

**Smiling to himself as he glances over at me, all Hyde can do is laugh," I'm not letting you paint my toe nails Jackie."**

" **Oh, man! Not even one toe? What about a pillow fight Steven?", I joke playfully as I sit down beside Hyde on his cot. I'd rather sleep out here near Steven than in his room alone. He makes me feel safe and I like that about him more than anything. I don't know what it is about Steven but I really enjoy spending time with him. He makes me smile and I like that.**_** (End Jackie's pov)**_

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

" **Jackie, if you whack me with a pillow we're going to have a problem.", I warn with a laugh and shake of my head. Damn, I can't believe she actually wants to stay out here with me. Maybe I have it wrong. Maybe Jackie likes me as much as I like her. Damn, why does she have to be Peter's ex? All that I want to do right now is kiss her and I can't.**

" **Your no fun Steven.", teases Jackie with a sad pout face. I'm no fun? Are you serious? I'll show you that I'm no fun. You had better watch out. You're in for it now Jackie. You're about to be sneak attacked just for saying that. I can't believe she actually had the nerve to tell me that I'm no fun. Jackie has no idea what she has just gotten herself into.**

" **I'm no fun? You're in for it now, Jacks.", I joke playfully before pulling her into my arms. With a giggle Jackie wriggles around in my grasp as I hold her close. Don't even bother trying to get away now. Your not going anywhere. I've got you trapped now Jackie. I'm not about to show mercy on you either, you had better hope your not ticklish.**

**Squirming around when I bear hug and start tickling her, Jackie burst into a fit of giggles," Hey, this isn't fair Steven. We both know you have an advantage over me."**

**Picking Jackie up in my arms, I lightly toss her on the couch before sitting on her lap," Still think I'm not fun?"**

" **Steven? You're crushing my pelvis.", points out Jackie as she stares up at me. With a smirk, I can't help but laugh at how cute she looks right now. Jackie looks so helpless right now. This is what happens when you tell me that I'm no fun. Maybe next time she'll think twice before saying something like that. God, Jackie really is beautiful. It's difficult not to just lean down and kiss her.**

" **Hmm, Jacks? ….Oh, right. My bad. Better?", I question as I move to lay down beside Jackie on the couch. I forgot that I'm heavier than she is. Last thing I want to do is hurt the poor girl. This is nice though. I've never actually just laid near a girl before. It feels right having Jackie this close to me. She fits right against me, like a puzzle piece.**

**Laying her head on my shoulder, Jackie curls up into my side," Mmmm, this is nice Steven. You don't do this often though, do you?"**

**Placing a kiss on Jackie's forehead, I hold her close," This isn't half bad Jacks. This is my first time actually. What about you?"**

" **When I was with Peter, we slept like this all the time.", admits Jackie with a tired yawn. I immediately tense up at the mention of Peter's name. Huh, not exactly something that I needed to know. Still can't believe the two of them actually dated. Peter doesn't really go out on dates much. Can't exactly blame him, if I ever lost a girl like Jackie? I wouldn't want to date ever again either.**

" **Huh, awkward.", I grumble mostly to myself with a sigh. Closing my eyes briefly, I try my best to not picture Jackie wrapped in Peter's arms. Damn this is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. Why would she bring something like that up? I can tell by the look on her face that she didn't mean to. Unfortunately she did and it's not something I wanted to know.**

**Chuckling her own agreement, Jackie pulls a blanket over the two of us," Yeah, sorry about that Steven."**

**Wrapping Jackie in my arms, I whisper into her ear tiredly," It's cool, go to sleep Jacks."**

" **Hmm, ok. Night Steven.", mumbles Jackie with a sleepy smile before leaning up to peck my lips. Good god this girl is going to drive me crazy. Does she have any clue what she is doing to me right now? Probably not. Its not Jackie's fault. I can't help but be attracted to her. If I didn't think Peter would care so much, I'd ask Jackie on a date or to a movie. Why does she have to be his ex?**_** (End Hyde's pov)**_


	10. Sleep well?, This is awkward

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #10**_

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

" **Sleep nicely?", asks Hyde in a gruff tone. Sneaking a peek up at him, I can't help but smile. Did I sleep nicely? Does he really need to ask that? Of course I slept nice. I was wrapped snugly in your arms all night. It's kind of not to have a good nights rest curled up with Steven. It feels so right laying here in his arms like this. I wish we could stay like this.**

" **Best nights rest ever.", I confide with a tired yawn. Resting my head on Steven's shoulder, I bury my face into his neck. Ugh, god he even smells good. It is really difficult for me to not kiss him again. Last nights kiss was so amazing. The was definitely a spark there too. I've never felt that spark before...well, not since Peter at least. Oh god, Steven is Peter's best friend! What am I doing?**

" **Aren't you two cute together.", announces Peter with disgust as he walks out from his bedroom. Wow, things just became awkward and fast. Maybe staying the night here wasn't my best idea ever. Why does Steven have to know Peter? Things would be a hell of a lot easier if he didn't. Then I could be curled up like this with Steven and not worried that my ex is going to wake up and have a problem that I'm nuzzled with his best friend.**

" **Whats going on out here? Jackie, I thought you were sleeping in Hyde's room.", acknowledges Eric as he emerges from his room with a sleepy yawn. Oh great, Eric's up. This is good Eric will make things less uncomfortable. He's good at breaking the tension between these two. Maybe sleeping out here was a bad idea. Peter looks as though he wants to kill Steven right now.**

**Rubbing at her eyes tiredly, I hold back a yawn of my own," I felt bad about taking Steven's bed, so I came out here last night."**

**Frowning as I go to stand up, Hyde pulls me back down by my waist," Why are you getting up?"**

" **I don't know, I just thought...never mind.", I mutter in defeat before leaning back against Hyde. Truth is, I was trying to get up. It suddenly feels wrong to be in Stevens arms with Peter right here. The last thing I want is to put more distance between the two of us than there already is. I don't want him to hate me. But if I pursue things Steven, he might start to.**_** (End Jackie's pov)**_

_**(Eric's pov)**_

" …**.Huh, someone say something. This silence is weird.", I point out after two minutes go by with no one talking at all. Good for Steven, its nice to seem him with a girl he likes finally. It is kind unfortunate that it has to be Peter's ex girlfriend though. He's not going to just let Hyde snag his girl from him either. He still loves Jackie, he's not letting her go without a fight.**

" **Thanks for the update Eric.", jokes Jackie before playfully hitting me with a nearby pillow. What? Oh come on. Did she honestly expect me not to point out the obvious? Its kind of hard not to. Besides someone had to break the tension in the damn room. I sure as hell didn't see Jackie coming up with a way to do that anytime soon.**

" **My bad Jackie, wanna come in the kitchen with me and make breakfast?", I offer with an apologetic smile. Watching as relief watches over Jackie's features, I can't help but chuckle to myself. Poor girl was beginning to look like a deer caught in the head lights. Of course I had to rescue her. These two morons are going to quit giving one another angry scowls anytime soon after all.**

**Giving Hyde a quick peck on his cheek, Jackie jumps up from her seat on the couch," great idea Eric, my stomach is eternally thankful."**

**With a shake of my head and a laugh, I follow Jackie into the kitchen," you're something else, you know that Jackie? A guy could get used to having you around, great company."**

" **I get that a lot actually.", teases Jackie with a playful nudge. Damn, I can see how Hyde fell for Jackie. I mean well...look at her. This girl is a knock out. There is no doubt about that. Peter can't really blame Hyde for developing feelings for Jackie, it's kind of hard not to. I'd never date Jackie, not because she isn't hot. But you know, I could never do that to Peter. He is my best friend aside from Hyde.**

" **I'll bet you do Jackie, I'll bet you do.", I mutter with a smirk before searching the kitchen for everything we'll need to make breakfast. I really hope that Hyde and Peter are able to settle their differences somehow. It would kill Jackie if she were to somehow come between the two of them. I know that's the last thing that she wants to do. Hopefully they'll talk things out and not with their fists.**_** (End Eric's pov) **_

_**Author's note: Alright, this story could go one of two ways. Its vote time now, who do you want Jackie to end up with in the long run? Let me know in a review, come on this is your choice people Peter or Hyde?**_


	11. Tension rises, We have a history

___**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #11**_

_**(Peter's pov)**_

" **What are you doing?", I inquire when I know Jackie won't be able to hear me. Hyde is up to something and I want to know what. Why is he after Jackie all of a sudden? I can't believe that he's actually pursuing her. Hyde knows that she's my ex. Is he backing off though? No. he is supposed to be my best friend and he's choosing a girl over me?**

" **I'm not doing anything.", remarks Hyde with a frown making its way across his features. Your not doing anything? Bull shit Hyde! Don't give me that crap. You are too. You're trying to sleep with my ex! I know how you are. We've been friends for how long? He could have any girl he wants and he decides to go after mine? Jackie and I might not be together, but I still love her.**

" **Yes, you are. With Jackie, what are you doing with her?", I question rather tensely as I try my best to remain calm. Seeing Jackie wrapped in Hyde's arm this morning really set me off. What could she possibly see in him? It's bad enough that she left me for that prick Kelso. Now it's looks like she might be starting to like Hyde? Why him? That's what I don't get.**

" **I'm having a difficult time seeing how that's any of your business.", dead pans Hyde before folding his arms across his chest. You don't see how you making moves on my ex girlfriend is any of my business? Is he serious right now? You don't go after another guys girl. Especially if the other is your best friend. It's just not right. You don't pick a girl over your best friend.**

**Leaning forward in my seat, I set down my coffee cup," Hyde, Jackie is my ex girlfriend. It's my business, I'm looking out for her."**

**Not sure how to respond, Hyde steals a glance at Jackie in the kitchen making pan cakes before turning his attention back to me," do you still love her man?"**

" **What if I said that I did? Would you leave her alone?", I question with a tired sigh. Staring over at Jackie, I rubs at the back of my neck. I'm not going to lie, I don't think I ever stopped loving Jackie. If I knew there was a chance that the two of us could work things out? I would try and get Jackie back in an instant. I'm not sure if she loves me though.**

" **Honestly? No, I wouldn't. Jackie's not just some girl to me, she's different.", confides Hyde after a minute or two of silence. What the hell? What is that supposed to mean? Jackie's not just some girl? Is he seriously trying to tell me that he likes my ex? Could Hyde have really fallen for Jackie? Unbelievable. Out of all the girls, he had to fall for my Jackie? What the hell.**_** (End Peter's pov) **_

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

…**.." Hey, so breakfast is done. But if the pancakes are messy and the eggs aren't great, it's because Eric can't cook.", I tease playfully as Eric and I carry out breakfast to the table. I'm totally lying, truth is I'm not the best cook in the world. It's one of the fall back of being rich and having a maid. I was never taught how to cook. I burnt the toast for god sake.**

" **I can't cook? Jackie, you burnt the toast you liar. Your cooking skills scare me.", jokes Eric before scooping some eggs onto every ones plates. My cooking skills scare him? What the heck is that supposed to mean? I'm not that bad, give me some credit. The pancakes aren't a complete disaster. Their at least edible if not a little messy looking.**

**Blushing a light shade of red, I playfully shove at Eric," Hey, not nice Eric. That was supposed to be a secret."**

**Dipping his finger tips into a glass of water, Eric splashes them at me," I stand by my statement."**

" **I liked you better when we were making pancakes Eric.", I remark with a chuckle before biting into one of my pancakes. Mmm, these came out pretty good. I'm a little proud of myself right now. I want to try and cook more often. Maybe I could convince Eric to let me cook dinner sometime. I'm pretty good at making macaroni and cheese. It's not much but its a start.**

" **Yeah, and I like you better when I wasn't covered in flour and pancake batter.", points out Eric before poking me in my side. Playfully returning the gesture, I stick my tongue out at Eric. I love him, he's so much fun. Hanging out with Eric is cool. He's the one guy I don't have to worry about hitting on me. He's way to respectful to do that. I love that about him.**

**Taking in my messy appearance, Hyde smirks to himself," Jackie, what happened to you? Why is the flour all over you and batter on your cheek and forehead?"**

**Placing a plate in front of Hyde, I pour him some orange juice before sitting beside him," Eric and I sort of had a food fight. He started it."**

" **You're such a tattle tale, what are you five?", accuses Eric before munching on a piece of beacon. Am I five? Are you serious? Look who is talking Eric! I was minding my business flipping pancakes when you smeared pancake batter on my cheek. After that it was war. Things got messy pretty damn quick. It was actually kind of fun.**

" **Don't make me get up Eric.", I threaten with a mock scowl as I glare across the table at Eric. Snatching up the last piece on beacon before Eric has a chance to grab it, I grin victoriously as I place it into my mouth. Ha ha, take that Eric. I got the last piece of beacon. Mmm, its delicious too. That's what you get for starting a food fight with me in the kitchen. That will teach you to mess with me.**

" **Oooh, I'm so scared.", teases Eric before rolling his eyes. Oh, he should be. If I wanted to? I could sooo kick his ass right now. Eric doesn't know it, but I'm pretty sure that I could take him if I had to. I mean look at him, he's puny. I'd never hurt Eric though, I love him too much. Him and I have fun whenever we hangout. I don't get his obsession with Star Wars but if he's paying I'll see the movie with him.**_** (End Jackie's pov)**_

_**(Peter's pov)**_

" **Damn, I forgot how cute you are Jackie.", I comment as I stare at her in amazement. It's the truth too. Jackie doesn't even have to try, that's what I love most about her I think. She can drive just about any guy crazy with her smile. It's no wonder Hyde is slowly starting to fall for her. I mean it's difficult not to. But still, Jackie is my ex. I don't want him dating her, she's mine.**

**Nearly choking on a forkful of eggs, Jackie stares at me with a puzzled look," Excuse me?"**

**Ignoring Hyde's tensed scowl, I use my thumb to wipe batter from Jackie's cheek," Nothing, seeing you like this made me remember how beautiful you are."**

" **Oh, well...thanks?", mutters Jackie with a look of confusion. Huh, I didn't think that I'd have any kind of an effect on Jackie anymore. But I could have sworn I just felt her tremble when I touched her cheek before. Do I still have a chance with her? I have to find out if I do before it's too late. I'm not about to give Jackie up without a fight.**

" **Seeing you like this reminds me of the numerous times you attempted to make me breakfast.", I reminisce with a smile. This bring a smile to Jackie's face as well. She never was the greatest of cooks. But she sure did try. I remember how upset she used to get whenever breakfast didn't come out the way she wanted it too. Burnt pancakes or not, I still ate them just to keep her happy.**

" **Like on our three week anniversary?" reminds Jackie with a teasing nudge as the two of us share a laugh together. It's not long before I feel Hyde's jealous eyes on me. Let him be envious. See if I care. That's one thing I have against him. Jackie and I have a history together. We might not have dated long, but we were friends for a few years before we ever started going out. All I have to do is remind Jackie of all the good times we used to have together and maybe she'll remember how happy she was with me.**

" **Exactly, I remember how you cried because you accidentally burnt the pancakes and beacon.", I recall with a chuckle as we both smile at one another. Jackie was so upset that day. I hated seeing her cry. Even after I ate my entire plate, she still couldn't stop crying. It might not have been the greatest meal ever, but I'd have said anything to get her to stop crying.**

**Taking a sip of her orange juice, Jackie picks at her plate," I wanted everything to be perfect that's why."**

**Wiping a dab of flour from Jackie's nose, I let my finger tips graze her cheek before dropping my hand," Those were the best pancakes I've ever tasted Jackie."**

" **Now I know you're lying, they were horrible Peter. What's wrong with you? Your being nice.", comments Jackie as she raises her eye brows at me with a look of suspicion. What? A guy can't give his ex a compliment without having an ulterior motive? Fine so maybe I'm trying to sweet talk Jackie a little bit. What is so wrong with paying her compliments if they're all true?**

" **Nothing, guess I just missed you is all. We should grab a bite sometime and catch up Jackie.", I suggest as I finish the last of my breakfast. This doesn't sit well with Hyde. I smirk to myself when I notice his fists clenched at his sides. I don't care if he's jealous. He doesn't have any right to be. Jackie is my ex, not his. If I want to sweet talk her, I'm going to.**

" **Really? I guess I've missed you too Peter. ….Sure, we could do that sometime.", mumbles Jackie still a little unsure of things. God look at her. She's so beautiful right now. What I wouldn't give to be able to pull her close and kiss her senseless right now. I'm not exactly sure how she would react to that though. I mean, it's obvious I still have an effect on Jackie. But would she let me kiss her? With luck maybe I'll soon find out.**_** (End Peter's pov)**_


	12. I'm losing her, Won't back down

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #12**_

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

**Grabbing Jackie's empty plate, I place it in the sink," you should wash up Jacks, your a mess. Go shower."**

" **I didn't bring a change of cloths, I wasn't planning on staying over or running into you.", reminds Jackie before finishing the last of her orange juice. Wear something of mine, it's not like you already aren't. Whats the big deal? Besides, I'm not liking how close You and Peter were getting just before. I'm not stupid, I know what he's up to. He's trying to make Jackie remember how happy they used to be.**

" **Take another pair of my cloths then.", I offer as I rinse off our plates and place them in the sink. Something tells me that if I don't make a move fast, I just might loose my chance with Jackie What am I supposed to do though? Peter has a history with her. It's not exactly like I could complete with that. It's not hard to see Jackie's into me. But with Peter sweet talking her the way he is I'm not gonna stand much of a chance if I don't make a move and soon.**

" **They don't fit me though.", mumbles Jackie with a long sigh. That didn't stop you from wearing my favorite Led Zeppelin t-shirt to bed last night. Why is she stalling so much? Does Jackie not want to clean up? If I were covered in flour and batter, I know I'd want to wash up as soon as possible. Why does she keep glancing back at Peter? ….He got to her, I knew it! What am I supposed to do now? Whatever I do it had better be quick.**

" **Yeah, but you do look damn sexy in them.", I remind with a smirk as Jackie swats at my chest. What? Come on. It's the truth. Jackie's hot regardless, but seeing her in only my shirt? It's enough to drive me crazy. I mean, well look at her. Favorite shirt be damned. I'm half tempted to let her keep that shirt. It looks a hell of a lot better on her than it does on me.**

**With a simple roll of her eyes, Jackie smile's happily at me," That goes without saying Steven."**

**Snaking my arms around Jackie's waist, I bite her bottom lip playfully as I kiss her," Go on and wash up Jacks, you're covered in flour and batter."**

**Staring up at me with a dazed look, I grin to myself as Jackie blushes before stammering," I, umm...uh huh. Yeah, alright Steven." ….**_**.(End Hyde's pov)**_

_**(Peter's pov)**_

" **Do I even want to know whats going on?", asks Eric once Jackie out of hearing distance and in the shower. He wants to know what is going on? So do I. What the hell is Hyde thinking? I can't believe that he just kissed Jackie like that in front of me. Is he trying to start a fight between the two of us? If he doesn't back off that is exactly where he is heading.**

" **I'm just making sure Peter doesn't try anything on Jackie.", remarks Hyde in a gruff tone. Oh that is rich! Hyde's making sure I don't try anything on Jackie? Last I checked, she was my ex! If I want to sweet talk her I'm going to. Who is he to try and stop me? Hyde doesn't stand a chance with Jackie. The sooner he realizes that, the better.**

" **Guys, come on. This isn't a competition and Jackie's not a prize.", acknowledges Eric as he stand between the two of us. What are you telling me this for? I'm not the one putting moves on a girl that just so happens to be my best friends ex. Hyde can't honestly expect me not to care that he just shared a lip lock with Jackie right in front of me. He did it to get under my skin. I'm not an idiot.**

**Watching Hyde walk from the other side of the living room and sit on the couch, I fold my arms across my chest," Whats your problem Hyde?"**

**Doing his best to remain calm, Hyde stares at the bathroom door for a few seconds before answering," Whats my problem? Whats your? You're the one who was putting moves on Jackie at breakfast."**

" **Yeah and you kissed her. I don't believe you, Hyde. I told you that I still loved Jackie, and you won't even back off.", I accuse with a frown. He's supposed to be my best friend. Why is he going after Jackie? He knows that I still have feelings for her. You would think our friendship would be more important to him than competing for the affection of some girl. Apparently it's not though.**

" **What do you expect? I like her Peter. And don't give me that crap, the only reason you want Jackie back is because you know I like her.", argues Hyde with an irritated huff. He likes Jackie? Oh please, am I supposed to actually believe that bull crap? He doesn't like Jackie. All he wants is one thing, I'm not stupid. He might have her fooled but he doesn't have me fooled.**

**Whacking the both of us upside the head when Jackie emerges from the bathroom in a robe, Eric quiets us both," Enough you morons! Ex nae on the Ackiej already." …...**_**(End Peter's pov)**_


	13. Awkward encounters, Good job idiots

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #13**_

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

**Feeling more than a little uncomfortable after overhearing the three of them, I slowly walk toward Hyde's bedroom door," I should probably head out after I get dressed. Thanks again for the change of cloths Steven."**

" **Your going home Jacks? I could drive you.", offers Hyde as he stands from his seat. So much for spending a nice relaxing day with Steven. I can't believe those two were actually arguing over me. Did they really think that I wouldn't hear them? Why does Peter care who I kiss anyway? We broke up two years ago, I'm not his girlfriend anymore.**

" **It's ok, I kind of want to walk Steven.", I mumble as I walk from his bedroom. How could I have thought this wouldn't happen? I'm hanging out with my ex's best friend. The two of them live together for god sake. Of course things were bound to become complicated and awkward. Why the heck wouldn't they?I was stupid for thinking anything would happen between Steven and I without Peter interfering.**

" **I'll walk you then.", pipes in Peter before following me as I walk past the two of them. I'm not getting out of here alone am I? What the hell am I supposed to do? All that I want is to leave so I could be alone and think. That isn't asking too much. How did I manage to wedge myself between two best friends? If I had known Steven knew Peter That day at the bar when I met him? I never would have spoken to him.**

" **She's capable of walking home alone.", points out Eric with a roll of his eyes. Yes, thank you Eric for being the only sensible guy in the room right now. I am fully capable of getting home safely. It's the middle of the day, I think I'm safe. Eric's the best, him and I are going to be great friends. I almost wish that I didn't have to go. I was having fun joking around with Eric in the kitchen.**

**Smiling gratefully at Eric, I reach up hug him," thanks Eric. You're the best."**

**Happily returning the gesture, Eric whispers into my ear," Anytime you want to ditch these bozos, we could always catch a movie or grab a bite. I'm going to see Star Wars, it's playing at the drive-in."**

" **Cool, I heard that's a great movie. I may take you up on that.", I confide with a chuckle and a smirk. Eric is so nice. Why couldn't I have met him years ago? He knows exactly what to say to make me smile again. Friends like Eric are hard to find. It's good to know that he'll have my back whenever I'm in a jam. Especially when it comes to these two.**

" **I love you...uh, I mean...sorry. Girls never like Star Wars.", stammers Eric before turning three different shades of red. Awww, thanks Eric! He's so sweet. Why can't I find a guy like him? A movie doesn't sound too bad. But I doubt it'd be just Eric and I. It would be nice to spend time with a guy that wasn't constantly hitting on me. Doubt that will happen anytime soon.**

" **Eric, it's cool. I know what you meant, I'll see you guys later. Last night was fun Steven, I'll call you tonight.", I acknowledge as I head for the front door. Truth be told, I really like Steven a lot. If it weren't for Peter, I'd have asked him out by now. He makes me feel safe. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't still have feelings for Peter. Things like that don't just go away. Talking with him this morning kind of made me start to miss how things were with us.**_**…..(End Jackie's pov)**_

_**(Eric's pov)**_

" **Whats the matter with you two? Can't you see your bickering over her has clearly made Jackie uncomfortable?", I yell out in agitation once Jackie's out of ear shot and gone. I can not believe those two morons. Why does Peter care if Hyde likes Jackie? If he still has feelings for her, he should have made things perfectly clear that night after the movies.**

" **What are you telling me for? Peter started this all.", argues Hyde before grabbing himself a beer from the fridge. Peter started this all? Really Hyde? You're going to play the blame game? I can not believe these two idiots. How the hell could they let a girl come between them? Their competing over Jackie like she's a prize. They really need to grow. up.**

" **Hyde what are you, five? If you two keep this up, your going to scare the poor girl off. Dammit, I like hanging out with Jackie so knock it off.", I snap in response. I'm not about to let these two dumb asses scare off Jackie with their stupidity. I like spending time with her. Peter needs to figure out once and for all whether he wants Jackie back or not. I'm not about to let these two end a friendship over a girl.**

" **I didn't start anything, why don't you just back off Hyde.", warns Peter with an angry scowl. All I want to do is knock their heads together. If I don't get out of here with in the next few minutes, I have a feeling that I might actually do just that. These two have gotten on my last nerve. The sooner I'm out of here the better. Those idiot really have me aggravated.**

**Rolling my eyes in agitation, I grab my coat," you two are ridiculous, I'm going to the Hub. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."**_** …..(End Eric's pov)**_


	14. She's still here,Vista Cruiser confessio

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #14**_

_**(Eric's pov)**_

" **Hey Eric?", I hear Jackie call once I walk outside. Looking around, I finally spot her sitting in the passenger side of the vista cruiser. What is she still doing her? I thought that Jackie left? Why is she sitting in the vista cruiser. Maybe she's waiting for me. I guess Jackie needs to talk. Those two idiots probably have her really mixed up.**

" **Jackie? I thought you left, what are you doing in the vista cruiser?", I question in confusion. Opening the drivers side door, I climb inside. Has she just been sitting out here the entire time? How did Jackie know that I was going to be leaving or going anywhere? Maybe she figured it was only a matter of time before I became irritated with those two idiots and lefts.**

" **I was hoping we could talk?", ponders Jackie in a quiet voice. I knew that was coming. Its not hard to see how conflicted Jackie is right now. Those two really screwed with Jackie's mind this morning. I don't understand those morons. If Peter still has feelings for Jackie, why can't Hyde just respect that and back off? Why do they have to make winning her over into a competition? **

" **Yeah, sure. Want to go for a drive?", I offer with a smile before starting the vista cruiser. Pulling out of the driveway, I take off down the street. I feel bad for the poor girl. The last thing she needed to hear was those two dil holes arguing over her like that. Jackie is a sweet girl. If those morons somehow manage to scare her off with their stupidity, I will kick their asses.**

**With a small nod, Jackie scoots over close to me," What am I supposed to do with those two idiots?"**

**Pulling the vista cruiser down an old dirt road, I put the car in park," Who, Hyde and Peter? Do what I do, just ignore them." **

" **But I really like Steven though, thats the problem Eric.", admits Jackie with a frustrated sigh. Whoa, she likes Hyde? That's not something I wasn't expecting her to confess. Not sure why I'm so surprised though. I saw the two of them dancing in the middle of the street last night. Not to mention I saw the look in Jackie's eyes when Hyde kissed her this morning. The girl is smitten and bad.**

" **Really? You like Hyde? Well, I happen to know that he likes you a lot too.", I advise with a knowing smirk. My smirk widens to a grin when I notice Jackie start to blush. I think its great that Hyde has finally found a girl that he likes enough not to fool around with and leave. Its unfortunate that the girl he fell for happens to be Peter's old flame.**

" **I know, thats the problem. What do I tell Peter? He's my ex, Eric. This whole thing is awkward.", mutters Jackie with a shake of her head. I really feel bad for her right now. Its so obvious that Jackie is into Hyde. She can't pursue anything with him though without Peter flying off the handle in jealousy. It would be different if Peter didn't still want to be with Jackie, but he does.**

" **Be honest, do you still have feelings for Peter? I mean, if Peter asked you back would you say yes Jackie?", I inquire as I look Jackie in the eyes and wait for her reply. If she still has feelings for Peter, I don't think its wise that Jackie starts anything with Hyde. The last I'd want to see is either one of them winding up with a broken heart. Much as it would be great to finally see Hyde with a girlfriend, it wouldn't be right for Jackie to string him along if she were still in love with Peter**_**. (End Eric's pov)**_

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

**Biting at my bottom lip, I glance up at Eric," I don't know, maybe a tiny bit. To be honest though, I kind of want to see where things go with Steven. He's really sweet and when he kissed me before? My knees went weak."**

**Grinning down at me, Eric pokes at my side playfully," Wow, Jackie. Your blushing! You must like Hyde a lot. I think its cute. Tell you what, I'll talk to Hyde and feel him out for you."**

" **I am not...shut up Eric! And thanks, your the best Eric.", I acknowledge with a shy smile as I playfully hit Eric on his shoulder. Truth is, I would like to see where things go with Steven. Do I still have feelings for Peter? Yes, but I would never forgive myself if I didn't at least see what would happen with Steven and I. Besides, what if Peter only wants me because he knows Steven likes me?**

" **Anything for you doll.", teases Eric before pulling me into a hug. Smirking happily as he places a kiss on my forehead, I return the gesture with a friendly peck to his cheek. I knew talking with Eric was the smart thing to do. He always knows exactly what to say or do to make things better. I can't believe Steven likes me as well. That is great! I wasn't sure if he'd felt the same. What am I supposed to do about Peter though? I don't want things to be awkward or tense between the two of us. Maybe I should talk to him and be upfront about how I like Steven. That is the right thing to do anyway.**_** (End Jackie's pov)**_

_**Authors Note: the next chapter is going to be a compilation of Jackie's, Eric', Hyde's and Peter's thoughts, it won't be a long one.**_


	15. Time to think, Mixed emotions

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #15**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**Well there goes any shot I might have had with Jackie. There's no way she'll want to go out on a date with me now. Not after she just heard Peter and I arguing over her. This is all his fault. Why does he insist on being such a jerk. It's obvious Jackie and I are into one another. Does Peter care though? No, all he care about is that I'm making a move on his ex and he's not happy about it.**

**I'll bet if I never let on that I was interested in Jackie, he would care less about the two of us hanging out. Ever since he found out otherwise, suddenly he wants Jackie back and I'm a jerk for not backing off. Why the heck should I back off? Jackie's the first girl I have ever actually liked enough not to sleep with and leave. Doesn't that mean anything? **

**It's not my fault that I fell for Jackie. I would have never known that Peter and her were once an item if I hadn't invited her to the movies that night. Why can't he just give it a rest? It's not like I'm trying to hide that fact that I'm into Jackie from him. I could have just as easily sneaked behind Peter's back and gone after her without him ever finding out. Did I do that though? No, I was honest with him and upfront. Now I'm a jerk because he loves Jackie still and wants me to step aside but I won't**_**. (End Hyde's thoughts)**_

_**(Peter's thoughts)**_

**I can't believe Hyde, why won't he just back off already? He know Jackie is my ex. I made it very clear that I still have feelings for her. Does he care though? Apparently not if he is still hell bent on pursuing her. Who the hell does he think that he's fooling? Hyde doesn't like Jackie. He can claim that he does all he wants. Eric might believe him but I don't. Not for one damn second.**

**I'm not an idiot, I know exactly what Hyde is up to. He can say that he's not just trying to sleep with Jackie all he wants, but I know better. Why would he changes his ways just for her? What makes her so different from all the other girls that he's gone after, slept with and never seen again? Nothing, nothing makes Jackie different. To Hyde, she's just another nameless girl.**

**The last thing I want is for Jackie to end up hurt. If she were to fall for Hyde's charm and sleep with him? That's exactly what would happen, she would end up hurt. I'm not about to let that happen though, not when I still have feelings for Jackie. I'm not stupid, I know Hyde only thinks that I want her because he's taken an interest in her. He couldn't be anymore wrong though. Truth is, I still have feelings for Jackie. They never really went away and if I have to? I'll fight for Jackie's affection, she's worth it**_**. (End Peter's thoughts)**_

_**(Eric's thoughts)**_

**Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with those two morons. I can't believe they were actually arguing over her. Whats even worse? Jackie overheard the two idiots and took off. Can't say that I really blame her though. I would have taken off too if I were her. Poor girl must be really confused no thanks to those two. I know she is, it's not hard to see. It would explain why she needed to talk to me earlier.**

**I got tired of hearing those two morons at each others throats, so I decided it was time to leave. That's when I found her. Jackie was sitting in the passenger seat of my vista cruiser waiting for me to come outside. I could tell by the look on her face that something was bothering her. Apparently those idiots really managed to upset her with their bickering. It wasn't any surprise when she asked my advice how to deal with them.**

**It was only a matter of time before Jackie came to see me. I'm glad that she did. We had a nice long talk, I was finally able to get some answers out of her. Turns out my assumptions were right, she's got it bad for Hyde. Not that I'm shocked at this discovery, anyone with eyes could have figured that out. All one would have to is take one look at Jackie when she's around Hyde to know that she's completely smitten with him.**

**Unfortunately just because she's so taken with Hyde doesn't mean Jackie doesn't still have some left over feelings for Peter. When I asked her if she did, she admitted it to me. This could serve as a problem in the long run. You can't pursue something serious with another guy if your still hung up on your ex. I'm not just if Jackie knows this or not. Last thing I want is for anyone to wind up hurt, maybe I should have a talk with Hyde about things when Peter's not around.**_** (End Peter's thoughts)**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**Well, its safe to say that today couldn't have been more awkward. Steven kissed me right in front of Peter this morning. Oh my god, that kiss was amazing. I felt dizzy and lighted headed for ten minutes after words. Why, why would he do that in front of Peter though? Steven knows that he is my ex. Was he trying to make him jealous? If so than it must have worked. I had the misfortune of overhearing the two of them arguing.**

**Boy was that a pleasure. What the hell have I gotten myself into? Of all the guys that I could have fell for, I chose the one guy that I can't actually go after? Well, I mean I could go after Steven. But it would be wrong on oh so many levels. What have I done? How did I manage to wedge myself between two best friends? What am I supposed to do? There is no way Peter will ever let me go out with Steven.**

**That much has been made perfectly clear in the argument I had the pleasure of overhearing Peter made it perfectly clear that he wants Steven to back off. He said...he said that he still loves me. What am I supposed to do? Do I still love Peter? I don't know. I mean, I still have feelings for him. But do I love him still? I've never really thought about it. Until now I haven't really been forced to.**

**Maybe its time that I sit down and think about what I want. I mean sure, I'm absolutely positive that I like Steven. Do I want to see what happens with him? Absolutely. But can I say without a doubt that I don't still love Peter? Truth is, I don't know if I can. It wouldn't be fair to Steven if I started something up with him without figuring things out first. Beside the last thing I want to do is hurt anyone or for that matter end up hurt myself.**_** (End Jackie's thoughts)**_


	16. Not your business, what do I do

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #16**_

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

" **Hey, where have you been?", I question when Eric walks in. Where the hell has he been? He's been gone for nearly five hours. Where could he have possibly gone? Eric was ticked off when he left earlier. Can't say that I blame him. Peter won't let up on me. He wants me to lay off Jackie. Our friendship seems to be going down the toilet and quick.**

" **I went for a drive with Jackie, she needed to talk.", confides Eric before collapsing down on the couch beside me. Wait, what? He was out with Jackie the entire time? Where did he meet up with her at? Why would Jackie need to talk with Eric? Oh yeah, because of Peter and I. I wonder what the two of them talked about? Its not hard to see Jackie likes me. But what if she's still in love with Peter?**

" **About what?", inquires Peter as the both of us sit up and lean forward in interest. Its no secret that Jackie was upset when she took off. I guess overhearing us bicker over her must have made her more than a little bit uncomfortable. Its not my fault though, Peter is the one who started things. He was all over her at breakfast. He's obviously trying to sweet talk Jackie into getting back with him.**

" **You two idiots, what else?", mutters Eric with disinterest before getting up to grab himself a pop sickle from the freezer. I knew it! So those two were talking about us? Well damn, what was said? Does Jackie want to get back with Peter? What kind of a chance do I stand with her? Jackie is the first girl that I have ever liked, if I have a shot I'm taking it.**

**Flicking off the television, I turn my full attention to Eric," What did she say?"**

**Raising an amused eyebrow, Eric smugly folds his arms across his chest," I believe that's between Jackie and I."**_** (End Hyde's pov)**_

_**(Peter's pov)**_

" **Eric, spill the beans or I'll kick your ass.", I threaten while bawling up a fist at my side. I'm not in the mood for Eric's bull crap right now. He had better stop playing games or I will kick his ass. I need to know where I stand with Jackie once and for all. Does she still have feelings for me? If I asked her back would she say yes? More importantly, how does she feel about Hyde? That is my real concern right now.**

" **Leave him alone, Peter. Eric's right its not our business.", interrupts Hyde from his seat on the couch. Frowning to myself, I glare over at him as he cracks open a beer and takes a long gulp. Its none of our business? Don't try to pull that I don't care crap with me. I'm not an idiot. I know for a fact that Hyde wants to know what was said just as much as I do.**

" **Oh, like your not dying to know?", I mock with an agitated scowl. Hyde's not fooling anyone. He wants to know what Jackie and Eric were talking about as much if not even more than I do right now. He needs to know what his chances are with her and so do I. One way or another I will get Eric to talk. Whether he likes it or not he will spill the damn beans.**

" **That's besides the point, its between Eric and Jackie.", remarks Hyde before finishing the last of his beer. Its between Jackie and Eric? He's really going to sit there and pretend he doesn't give a damn? I can't believe Hyde. He might be right, but if Eric didn't want us to know that he had a talk with Jackie than he should have never even brought it up in the first place.**

**Feeling a tiny bit guilty, Eric breaths a reluctant sigh,"...Dammit, you didn't hear the from me. Jackie basically told me she's crazy for you Hyde. When you kissed her, Jackie said her knees went weak. She likes you man."**

**Unsure how to react or what to think, Hyde sits back in his seat," She actually said that man? Well, what do I do now Eric?"**

" **Unbelievable. You do nothing, that's what. Hyde, Jackie's my ex. I don't want you dating her.", I snap in an aggravated tone. This causes Hyde to tense up completely, as do I. Best friend or not I won't hesitate to kick the crap out of Hyde for going after Jackie. If he were smart, he would just back off right now and leave her alone. I'm not about to lose her to the likes of him.**

**Doing his best to remain calm, Hyde bawls up a fist at his side," You and I both know that's not up to you. Jackie's more than just some girl to me. Come on, Peter. When have I ever tried this hard for any girl? She's different man."**

**Getting myself a cold beer, I pop the top off and take a swig," you're really going to choose some girl over our friendship Hyde?"**

" **Come on Peter. Its obvious how much Hyde likes Jackie, give him a break.", reasons Eric much to my disliking. Who the hells side is he on? Because from the looks of it, it sounds like Eric's on Hyde's right now. What the hell? Him and I have been friends since we were in diapers. You would think that he would have my back on things. Apparently I was wrong.**

" **No way, Eric. Who chooses a girl over their best friend?", I argue with a frown and an angry sigh. I guess our friendship isn't all that important to Hyde these days. If it were, he wouldn't be trying to snag my ex away from me now would he? Who cares if Jackie's the only girl he has ever really liked? I still think he only wants to sleep with her, I know him better than anyone.**

"**...Whatever, I'm going for a drive.", grumbles Hyde before grabbing his car keys and taking off. He had better leave. I'm tired of his crap right now. Hyde's not fooling me, I know exactly what he wants from Jackie. He can say that things are different with her. But I know that their not. Once Hyde gets what he wants from Jackie, she'll never see him again. I'm not about to let him hurt Jackie like that.**_** (End Peter's pov)**_

_**Author's Note: Next chapter will be Hyde, Eric and Peter's thoughts. It won't be a long one. Leave reviews.**_


	17. Troubling conflicts, tensions rise

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #17**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**Eric just came home from hanging out with Jackie. The two of them had a nice long talk. Turns out that Jackie's crazy about me. This is great, I was hoping that she liked me. Eric told me that when I kissed her earlier she told him her knees went weak. I was worried about whether or not she still had feelings for Peter or not. I'm not sure if she does but I know she's into me and that's all I care about right now. There's a problem though, and its Peter. He doesn't want me seeing Jackie. He says that he still has feelings for her and I need to back off. What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't exactly go after Jackie and risk ruining my friendship with Peter. He's like one of my oldest friends. I like Jackie a lot though, she's not just some girl to me. I don't want to just sleep with her, I want to be the guy she curls up next to. Peter's not going to let me date her though. I hate that Jackie's his ex. It only makes things complicated.**_** (End Hyde's thoughts)**_

_**(Peter's thoughts)**_

**Eric was out with Jackie this entire time? What were they doing? Were they talking the entire time? I can't believe she likes Hyde. What could she possibly see in him? I told Jackie about his track record with girl. How did that not deter her from liking him? I don't understand her sometimes. She dumps me for Kelso and now she's crazy about my best friend? Hyde had better not think of making a move on her. Jackie is my ex. The last thing I want is him messing around with her. Things would be so much easier if I could just find a way to win Jackie over again. We were happy together. I just need to remind her of the good times that we used to have together. Then maybe she'll start to miss me. There's only one problem with that plan though. How am I supposed to show Jackie how much I miss her with Hyde always interfering?**_** (End Peter's thoughts)**_

_**(Eric's thoughts)**_

**So, I just got done hanging out with Jackie. It was nice, we had a long talk about Hyde and Peter. Turns out she's head over heels for Hyde. I think its great. I know for a fact that he likes her as well. Its about time that he found a girl he wasn't just looking to sleep with. There's only one little problem. Jackie is Peter's ex. He has made it clear that he doesn't want Hyde pursuing Jackie. I have a feeling that those two liking one another could cause a lot of conflict between the three of them in the long run. Peter has made it clear he still has feelings for Jackie. He expects Hyde to do the right thing and back off. I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon though. I'm tired of hearing those two fight over her so they had better settle their differences soon before I kick both their asses.**_** (End Eric's thoughts)**_


	18. I can't see you, left confused

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #18**_

_**(later that week)**_

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

" **Steven, your just the guy I was looking for.", I greet happily once he opens the door of his apartment. Huh, did he know I was coming over? I didn't even have a chance to knock. I'm fairly sure I didn't call to let him know i'd be stopping by. Maybe Steven is on his way out. Was he coming to see me? I haven't seen him in a few days, maybe he was worried.**

" **Jackie? What are you doing here? Did you come to see Peter? Because he's not here.", informs Hyde in a rather tense tone. Whoa, whats with him? Why would I be here to see Peter if I just said Steven was the guy i'd been looking for? Could he be mad at me for some reason? Ugh, I hope not. I know I've been scarce these last few days, but its not because I didn't want to see Steven. Its just...well I wasn't sure how to approach Peter with the fact that I like his best friend.**

" **What? No, Steven. I'm here to see you.", I confide with a shy smile as I take his hand in mine. Taking a step towards him, I place my hand on his chest. Truth is, I've missed Steven these last couple of days. But I need time to sort things out in my head. I've been really confused ever since I over heard those two arguing over me. After thinking though, things have became a lot clearer. I need to be honest with Peter. Its important that I tell him I'm interested in Steven.**

" **Jackie, I don't think you and I hanging out together is a good idea.", remarks Hyde with a heavy sigh. Unsure what he means, I stare up at Steven with a look of confusion. What does he mean? Steven doesn't want to spend time with me anymore? Did I do something wrong? All I want to do is spend time with Steven. What is so wrong about that?**

**Resting my arms around Hyde's waist, I glance up at him with a sad look," what do you mean? Steven, I like you. Why can't we spend time together?"**

**Looking back over his shoulder briefly at Peter as he appears in the doorway, Hyde turns his attention back to me," Jackie, I like you too. But Peter's my best friend. I can't see you anymore."**

" **I see.", I manager to mutter as tears make their way down my cheeks. Steven doesn't want to see me anymore? Can't say that I didn't see this coming. He's right. Peter is his best friend, like he'd risk a friendship for me? God, I must have been stupid to think that Peter wouldn't interfere with things. He probably told Steven to back off because I'm his ex. God, I can't believe him! What right does he have?**

" **Come on, Jacks. Don't cry.", starts Hyde before placing a hand to my cheek. Frustrated with myself, I move away from his touch. How could Steven do this to me? I really liked him. Truth be told I was slowly starting to fall for him. Now he pulls this crap? Its not him I should be mad at though, its Peter. Looking over Steven's shoulder, I regard Peter with a scowl. Does he really think forbidding Steven from seeing me is going get me to take him back? Because its not.**

" **You know what Steven, whatever. Give me a call when your not afraid to go after who or what you want.", I resign with a defeated huff. Biting at my bottom lip, I steal a peek at Peter. Knowing that he's still watching the two of us, I place my hands on either side of Steven's face. Standing on my tip toes, I press my lips against his. Nipping at his bottom lip, I smirk when Steven's hand rests on my back. Grinning to myself at the look of jealousy in Peter's eyes, I turn on my heel and begin to walk off.**

" **wa-wait Jackie, don't go.", stammers Hyde desperately while reaching for my hand. Removing mine from his grasp, I glance back at him briefly. There's a look of want, and confusion in his eyes. I know, I know it was a mean thing to do but what other choice did I have? If I want Steven to rethink his decision I had to give him something to miss. Plus the look on Peter's face was totally worth it.**

" **No, Steven your right. I should probably go, wouldn't want to cause a problem for you. Like I said, give me a call when you figure out what you want.", I offer with a sad smile as I turn and walk off. Well, I think that I did the right thing. Sure, I may have just cause some issues for Steven but at least he has something to look forward to now. Beside, I know he doesn't want to stop spending time with me. I'm not stupid, I saw how hesitant he was when he told me that's what he wanted. Its obvious Peter put him up to it. Well, he'd better hope I don't run into him anytime soon. I'll have more than a few choice words for him if I do.**_** (End Jackie's pov)**_

_**Authors Note: the next chapter will be Jackie and Hyde's thoughts. It will be a short one. Review this please **_


	19. I hate him, damn she's convincing

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #19**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**I hate him, I really hate him. What right does he have? Peter doesn't own me. He can't just tell Steven not to see me. Who does he think he is? Peter and I haven't been an item for almost 3 years now. He has no claim whatsoever on me. For him to think otherwise is just ridiculous. Went to go see Steven earlier. Its been a few days and I was starting to miss him. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, I had to clear my head before I went to see Steven. I came to tell him that I liked him. He's the one that I want to be with. Not Michael or Peter or anyone else for that matter. **

**Only him, only Steven. I know that he feels the same way about me too, Eric made that clear when I last talked with him in the vista cruiser. That's why it hurt when he told me that we can't hangout together anymore. I'm not stupid, I know Peter put him up to this. I could see it in Steven's eyes, he didn't want to let me go. He had no other choice though. Peter's his best friend and if he doesn't want him to see me? There isn't much else he can do about it. Steven didn't want to risk his friendship with Peter. I can't hold that against him. But I can hold it against Peter. **

**Why does he have to be such a jerk? Does he honestly think forbidding me from seeing Steven will get me to take him back? If that's his reasoning than he is dead wrong. I left Steven with a choice, lose me or come after what he wants. It was a mean thing to do but I was left no other choice in the matter. I'm not about to lose Steven without a fight. Peter was watching our exchange the entire time, so to make him jealous and persuade Steven to come after me? I did what any girl would do, I kissed him. It was a cruel thing to do to Steven, yes. But it had to be done. I saw the want and confusion in his eyes when I left. With luck? He'll realize he was wrong to let me go and find a way to come after me.**_** (End Jackie's thoughts)**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**Shit! Dammit! What the hell was I thinking? Why did I just let Jackie walk away from me? Am I a idiot? I should have gone after her. I hate Peter, I really hate him right now. Its his fault that she left in the first place. He made it clear, if I went after Jackie out friendship was over. I can't believe that I even listened to him. I should have never told Jackie that I didn't want to see her. She probably hates me right now. Not that I would blame her. She liked me and I just shot her down.**

**She came to see me today. After three days of no word from her, I thought Jackie was gone. I'd figured Peter and I scared her off with out bickering the other day. When she stopped by, I was on my way to the bar. Figured a few beers would help get my mind off of Jackie. No such luck of that happening anytime soon. She looked so hurt when I said we couldn't hangout anymore. **

**If it weren't for Peter, I wouldn't have had to tell her anything. Unfortunately he's my best friend though. Jackie is his ex, if he says that he doesn't want me going after Jackie than I'm not supposed to go after her . She took off as soon as I told her we couldn't hangout anymore. But not without making my life twenty times more difficult than it already was. She kissed me.**

**Damn, that kiss was amazing! Jackie sure know what she's doing. The girl is going to be the death of me. I'm not an idiot, I know why she did that. Peter was watching us the entire time. She kissed me to piss him off. The girl is an evil genius. I'm not saying that I wouldn't want her to do it again. I'm just saying that Jackie made it really hard for me to not go after her. I'm not an idiot, I know she wants me to. I'm going to too, I just need to make sure Peter has no idea of things when I do.**_** (End Hyde's thoughts)**_


	20. Corner bar runin, why him?

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #20**_

_**(Peter's pov)**_

" **Jackie.", I acknowledge as I walk into the bar and find her at a corner booth with a pint of beer. How does she get in here? Jackie's not old enough to drink. So much for coming here to drink her out of my thoughts. I thought telling Hyde to back off would solve my problems. Apparently I was far from wrong though. Jackie's made her choice, she wants Hyde not me.**

" **Leave me alone Peter.", remarks Jackie with an agitated scowl. Whoa she is not happy to see me. Guess I haven't exactly given her a reason to be. She has no idea where I'm coming from though. If things were reversed and I was interested in one of her best friends, I'll bet Jackie wouldn't want them to see me either. Why is she turning me into the bad guy here?**

" **I'm not here to argue, don't worry.", I confide with a heavy sigh before ordering myself a pint of beer as well. Guess its a good thing I only live up the street and walked here. After I'm done drinking it will be a miracle if I'm able to stumble home. Maybe I was stupid for thinking Jackie would ever want to get back with me. She obviously left me for a reason.**

" **Why are you here then?", inquires Jackie with a raised eye brow. Huh, she's suspicious. Can't really say that I blame her. Guess I would be of me too. I'm tried of fighting with Jackie and Hyde. If those two want to see one another, there's not really anything I can do about it. I could stop being friends with Hyde, but what would that change or solve? Nothing.**

**Taking a long gulp from my beer, I only offer Jackie a smile," I'm here to drink, same reason you are."**

**With a shrug of her shoulders, Jackie finishes her own beer," Why did you tell Steven to stay away from me? You knew that I liked him Peter."**

" **Jackie, isn't it obvious? I'm not over you, I still love you. Besides Hyde is my best friend, I don't want you to see him.", I explain with a frown on my face. Why is that so hard for her to understand? Jackie may not love me, but I still love her. I don't care that she doesn't want to be with me. But why does she have to go for my best friend? Why not anyone else?**

" **You still love me Peter? Why didn't you say anything until now?", asks Jackie with a look of surprise and confusion. Why didn't I say anything? You never gave me the chance! The two of us have only been at one anothers throats since you broke things off with Kelso and made your way back into my life. You made it clear you liked Hyde, you even rubbed it in my face when you kissed him earlier.**

" **Would it have changed anything if I did Jackie?", I question with an arched eye brow. If I knew it would have made any kind of a difference, I would have told Jackie I still had feelings for her that first day I saw her with Hyde. Then maybe things would be different right now. Maybe she'd be with me and not hung up on my best friend.**

" **I don't know, it might have. Who knows Peter?", mutters Jackie with a shrug of her shoulders. It might have? What kind of an answer is that? Either you feel the same way about me or you don't. Its as simple as that. Doesn't she understand that? If Jackie felt anything for me though, she wouldn't have gone after Hyde the way that she did."**

**With a shake of my head, I glance over at Jackie with a hurt look," That's not exactly the answer I was hoping for Jackie."**

**Looking down at her hands quietly, Jackie quietly responds," Yeah, I kind of figured that it wouldn't be. I don't expect you to let me see Steven."**

" **If it were up to me I wouldn't. I might be able to keep Hyde away from you, but I can't keep you away from him.", I remark with a long huff. Its the truth too. Jackie's not going to stay away from Hyde. She made that much clear earlier when she kissed him in front of me. Jackie knew I was watching them. She did that to make me jealous and it worked.**

" **Peter, I'm not going to make things more complicated than they already are. If you don't want me to see Steven, than I guess I won't. Besides I don't want to be the reason you two aren't friends anymore.", admits Jackie with a defeated look. She would just back off if I told her to? Just like that? Damn, I got what I wanted and I feel like crap. Go figures.**

" **Jackie, I don't want you to see Hyde. But I'm not going to stop you. Its not gonna change anything. You won't take me back either way. If you want to go after Hyde, that's fine. I won't like it, but I'm not going to stop you either.", I confide before rubbing my hands over my tired eyes. Who am I kidding? I was an idiot to think I could keep those two apart. From the moment I saw the two of them together, I knew it was only a matter of time before Hyde fell for Jackie. It didn't take me long, why would he be any different?**_** (End Peter's pov)**_

_**Author's Note: the next chapter will be Jackie and Peter's thoughts. It won't be a long one. Please Review**_


	21. She chose him, second thoughts

_**Author's Note: the next chapter will be Jackie and Peter's thoughts. It won't be a long one. Please Review**_

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #21**_

_**(Peter's thoughts)**_

**Of all the places to run into Jackie at, I see her at the bar? That is the last place I was hoping to bump into her at. Nevertheless that's where I ran into her, at the bar. So much for drinking my Jackie troubles away. Kind of hard to forget about her when she's right here in front of me. Who was I kidding trying to keep Hyde away from her? Sure I can threaten him with our friendship. But when it comes to Jackie? I have nothing to hold against her.**

**She's my ex and he's my best friend. Obviously I don't want the two of them hooking up. I could tell Hyde our friendships over and deter him. But Jackie? She's a whole other story. She's not going to back off Hyde. What, because I asked her too? Maybe she would if I explained how much I still loved her and wanted to be with her. Then maybe she would see why I don't want her and Hyde together. Would it change how she felt about him? Probably not.**

**Truth is I can't make Jackie not see Hyde. Much as I'd like to the choice isn't mine to make. If she wants to go after him, I have no choice but to let her. Sure, I could be an asshole and end my friendship with Hyde. What good would it do for me though? I'd only end up friendless and without Jackie either way. I might not like the idea of those two together, but if that's what she wants? What else can I do? I'm not about to be a jerk about things and make Jackie hate me forever.**_** (End Peter's thoughts)**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**so much for getting drunk and forgetting about my problems concerning my love life. One of my biggest conflicts just walked in the door, sat next to me and ruined my night. What is Peter doing here? Did he just come here to confuse me more? Or is he here to guilt trip me out of going after Steven? I get it. He doesn't want me to see him. What am I supposed to do though? Its not like I can ignore my feelings that I've developed for Steven. Why should I?**

**Does it suck that I'm slowly falling for my ex's best friend? Yes, it does. But its not exactly something that I can control. Peter admitted that he still loved me. Why would he tell me that? Was he hoping that I'd somehow change my mind and take him back? I'm not even sure what to think. Do I still love Peter? Well, yeah I guess that I do. A part of my will always love him. But I don't know if taking him back is an option anymore. I like Steven now.**

**If I were to be completely honest? I want to see where things would go with him. For all I know Steven could be the guy I'm meant to be with. Or he could be a complete jerk. Isn't it my right to find out on my own though? I mean, I get it Peter doesn't want the two of us together. But he just basically gave me permission to go after Steven in a way. The funny thing now is, I'm afraid of breaking Peter's heart. When I left him for Kelso, I saw how shattered he was.**

**Do I really want to be the cause of another heart ache for him? Honestly, no I don't. Should I not see Steven now? What if I somehow ruin his friendship with Peter? That's the last thing that I want to do. Maybe I shouldn't go after him, I'm starting to feel guilty right now. I don't want to hurt Peter. Guess it looks like I have a lot of thinking to do before I make any decisions. Well, I think better with a bunch of beer in my system. Its probably best that I order another pint and drink up. Whatever I'm supposed to be will become much clearer with a few more drinks.**_** (End Jackie's thoughts) **_


	22. Took a shot, what the hell?

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #22**_

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

" **You would really just let me go after Steven?", I ask in confusion as I sneak a glance over at Peter. The look in his eyes just now is slowly killing me. It must have really hurt him to say that. I'm not sure if going out with Steven is the greatest idea. The last thing I want is for there to be tension between the two of them, their supposed to be best friends.**

" **Thats what you want isn't it Jackie?", questions Peter before ordering himself another beer. Its what I thought that I wanted. Seeing how much its upsetting Peter though? Now I'm not so sure. I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have. Do I like Steven? Yeah, I do a lot. Whats not to like about him? He's cute, funny, sweet and care. Steven makes me feel safe and I like that. But am I willing to ruin a friendship for him? I don't know.**

** " To be honest, i'm not sure what I want anymore.", I mumble to myself as I finish the last of my beer. How did I get myself into this mess in the first place? ….Oh, that right. Michael. Steven and I would have never met if I weren't here drinking over what a jerk Michael turned out to be. Now I have another reason to hate him.**

" **Don't you think thatch something that you should figure out before you start anything with Hyde?", comments Peter with a raised eye brow. Damn, he's right. I can't just expect things to magically fall in place for Steven and I. When has that ever happened? Ugh, why do I have to think about all of this now? All I wanted to do was drink.**

**Biting at my bottom lip lost in thought, I reluctantly nod my agreement," Yeah, I guess your right. I should probably go...thanks Peter."**

**Stepping in front of my path, Peter stops me from leaving," Whoa, whoa your not walking home like this. You can stay with me tonight."**_** (End Jackie's pov)**_

_**(Peter's pov)**_

" **You'd really let me?", questions Jackie in a quiet voice. Well i'm not going to let you walk home alone like this. That much is for sure. Grabbing Jackie by her waist, I steady her when she stumbles. Damn how much did she drink before I got here? She can hardly walk. This girl can sure drink, I hope she's not going to puke anytime soon.**

" **Yeah, sure. Jackie, I don't want anything to happen to you. We might not always see eye to eye but I'm about about to leave you here and take a chance on something bad happening to you.", I remark with a smile as I pull Jackie close. This earns me a peck on the cheek. Taking a chance, I turn my head slightly til our lips meet. Taken by surprise, I watch as Jackie turns three different shades of red.**

" **Peter...", stammers Jackie with a look of confusion. Damn, I forgot how great it felt to kiss her. If I did it again would she care? She's really hard to read right now. I wish that I knew what Jackie were thinking. Did she enjoy the kiss? Does she want to kiss me back? I hope she doesn't slap me.**

" **I'm sorry Jackie, I just missed how it felt.", I confide with a sigh when she turns away from me. Great I just screwed things up. Jackie and I were finally starting to get along. Why did I have to go and kiss her like that? I couldn't help myself. Its been so long since I last felt Jackie's lips against mine. Damn, I wish she would say something. This silence is killing me.**

**Smiling up at me shyly, Jackie takes hold of my hand," Its alright Peter, I guess that I did too."**

**Smirking happily down at Jackie, I lean down to kiss her once more," I'm glad I wasn't the only one who did."**

…**." Jackie?...What the hell? Whats going on out here?", asks Hyde when he opens the apartment door and finds the two of us kissing. Frowning to myself when Jackie jumps a foot back from me, I let out and irritated sigh. Just my luck. Leave it to Hyde to ruin a moment between Jackie and I. Judging by the guilty look on her face, I'd say things aren't going to end well for me. Who was I kidding? Sure Jackie might have left over feelings for me, but its not hard to see she's fallen hard for Hyde.**_** (End Peter's pov)**_

_**Authors note: next chapter will be short and of Jackie, Peter and Hyde's thoughts.**_


	23. Hurt and confused, guess its over

_**Authors note: next chapter will be short and of Jackie, Peter and Hyde's thoughts.**_

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #23**_

_**(Jackie's thoughts)**_

**He kissed me, Peter just kissed me. To make things worse, I just let him. What the hell was I thinking? It wasn't just once either, he kissed me twice. I didn't even try to stop Peter either. Did I want him to kiss me? The truth is that I don't know. It felt nice though, I never realized how much I missed Peter until we kissed. Do I still want to be with him?**

**What about Steven? …..Ugh, he saw Peter and I kiss? What am I supposed to do? The last thing that I want to do is hurt anyone. I think I just did though. When Steven saw Peter and I, there was a look of betrayal in his eyes. What am I supposed to say? I might have left over feelings for Peter but that doesn't mean that I want to be with him. The truth is that I really like Steven. The question is will he here me out after what he just saw?**_** (End Jackie's thoughts)**_

_**(Peter's thoughts)**_

**I kissed Jackie. It was great, she didn't push me away of slap me. I thought for sure that she would have but she didn't. That has to be a good sign right? Jackie said that she missed me. Hats not to say that she'll take me back or anything, but its a start at least. I'm not really all that sure how much of a chance I stand with her though. I'm not stupid, I know she's head over heels practically for Hyde.**

**Speaking of Hyde, he saw us. He looked hurt too when he saw Jackie and I kissing. Not that I'm really going to show him any sympathy. He is after all moving in on my ex girlfriend. Why should I can if he's upset about seeing the two of us lock lips? What about Jackie though? I know for a fact she'll care. Will she go after him? Or will she stay with me? Oh who am I kidding? Of course she's going after Hyde. **

**He is the one that she wants to be with after all. I was a fool for thinking that Jackie would want to get back with me. Anyone could tell just by looking at her that the girl is crazy for Hyde. I'm still not sure why, but who am I to try and tell Jackie who she can or can't see? Much as I might hate him right now, I don't want to lose Hyde as a friend either. If Jackie chooses him, it will hurt but I'll get over it. Not much else I would be able to do anyway. All I want is for her to be happy.**_** (End Peter's thoughts)**_

_**(Hyde's thoughts)**_

**Well, looks like I just got my answer. Jackie chose Peter. Why would she kiss me and make me think that I had a chance if she was going to take him back? Did something happen that changed her mind? Maybe I waited too long to go after her. Peter told me our friendship would have been over if I didn't back off and leave Jackie alone. What else was I supposed to do.**

**I can't believe Jackie kissed him. Does she still want to be with Peter? What changed her mind in the last two days? When she left, she made it clear that if I wanted to be with her all I had to do was go after her? Guess I was an idiot to think that Jackie would actually want to be with me. Looks like Peter finally got what he wanted.**_** (End Hyde's thoughts) **_


	24. I love you, don't go

_**Description: this is a that I wrote earlier this year. I had writers block with it for a long time but finally finished it up recently. Its a Jackie/Hyde story, nothing new there.**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but this story original and the character that I made up is of my own imagination.**_

_**Author's note: this is the first story I have put up on here in more than a year, I hope anyone reading enjoys it and has the courtesy to review it as well.**_

_**Chapter #24**_

_**(Jackie's pov)**_

"**Steven, its not what you think.", I in a rush voice when he spots Peter and I kissing. Grabbing hold of Steven's wrist as he goes to take off, I stop him from leaving. Kissing Peter was a mistake and he needs to know that. Who am I kidding? He doesn't want to hear what I have to say, not now.**

"**It's not what I think? So then you didn't just kiss Peter? Please, I'm not an idiot Jackie. I know what I saw. If your going to take him back, that's fine. But don't lie to me about it.", remarks Hyde in a bitter and hurt tone. I'm not taking Peter back. You're the one that I want to be with Steven, not him. I don't know why I let him kiss me, but I know it was a mistake.**

"**Steven, I'm not taking Peter back. Your the one I want to be with, not him. I don't know why we kissed, he caught me off guard and I didn't stop him.", I confide as I take hold of Hyde's hand. He won't even look at me right now. Maybe this is it, I blew it with Steven. Why should he believe any of what I'm saying? I wouldn't if I were him.**

"**Why should I believe you?", questions Hyde with a frown before folding his arms across his chest. Why should you believe me? Because I'm telling you the truth Steven, that's why. Fine so maybe I have one or two left over feelings for Peter, he's not the one I want though. You are. Why is that so hard to believe?**

**Taking a step toward Hyde, I place my hand on his chest,"Steven, its not obvious by now? I love you."**_** (End Jackie's pov)**_

_**(Hyde's pov)**_

**Staring down at Jackie, I tense up briefly when her lips meet mine,"Jackie, I..."**

"**Steven, I know what your about to say and I get it. You don't care, why would you? I'm just gonna go then I guess.", interrupts Jackie before I have a chance to say anything else. Damn, I don't want her to leave. I'd better stop Jackie and quick. Grabbing Jackie by her waist, I pull her into my arms.**

"**Jackie, wait. You don't have to go. I'm not good at these things. If you say it meant nothing, than I believe you.", I acknowledge with a smile as she glances up at me. Sighing when a single tears falls down Jackie's cheek, I touch my hand to her face and wipe it away. Why is she crying? Did I say something wrong?**

"**Your not mad at me then Steven?", asks Jackie in a quiet voice. That's why she's upset? She thinks that I'm angry with her? I'm not mad at Jackie. I have no reason to be. She could have lied to me but she didn't. She told me the truth, why wouldn't I believe her? Its not like Jackie's ever lied to me before.**

"**Of course not, why would I be? Jackie, I like you too. I've never felt this way about a girl before, its new territory for me. I want to be with you though.", I admit before taking hold of Jackie's hand. Reaching into my back pocket, I grab out a small white box. I was going to wait to give this to Jackie. But I guess now is as good a time as ever.**

**Placing a kiss on my cheek, Jackie rests her arms around my waist,"Steven, I want to be with you too. These last couple weeks that we've been hanging out have been great. You make me smile and I feel safe when I'm with you."**

**Taking notice of the small box in my hands, I watch Jackie's eyes light up at sight of the promise ring that's inside,"Jackie, I was kind of hoping that you would want to wear this."**

"**Ooh, Steven. It's beautiful, I love it!", exclaims Jackie excitedly before smothering me with kisses. Huh, so this is what its like to have a girlfriend finally? I'm starting to think that I could get used to this. Who would have thought that I'd ever find a girl like Jackie? I know that I didn't. I'm not about to let her slip away that's for sure.**_** (End Hyde's pov)**_

_**Author's note: this is the last chapter of the story. I wanted to make a few more but I don't want the story to be prolonged and become repetitive. Enjoy and review please.**_


End file.
